Alas de Libertad
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Una historia compleja. LeviHan, EruHan. A través de despropósitos de toda índole, Levi y Hanji irán enfrentándose por años a obstáculos tan fuertes que en apariencia no hay nada que pueda vencerlos. Espero le den una oportunidad :)
1. Chapter 1

_Shingeki no Kyojin o sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hajime Isayama, la historia es mía._

_Originalmente publicada a finales del pasado 2013, esta historia fue borrada por su servidora por motivos personales y hoy nuevamente la publico para todos ustedes. _

_WARNING: La historia es lemmon prácticamente en su totalidad, rated M por ser una historia llena de situaciones adultas, lenguaje ofensivo, Masoquismo y Sadismo, dividiendo ambos conceptos y no confundiéndolos con Sadomasoquismo propiamente dicho porque -SPOILER ALERT- no existe consensualidad en varias de las situaciones que describo en los siguientes capítulos. Dicho esto, espero puedan seguir la historia y les agrade._

_Quiero agradecer a NavyBlueGlasses por brindarme el apoyo intelectual y literario durante el desarrollo de los capítulos hasta ahora escritos y anteriormente publicados y doy fe de que espero seguir continuando con él._

_Dedicado a San NanKnight, cada uno de los capítulos estará basado en canciones, referencias personales, y en algunos casos, personas reales._

_Espero lo disfruten._

_..._

_"...¡Bueno, amigo! _  
_Ahora aquí está una Victoria, _  
_Esta es la primera Gloria, _  
_¡Oh, mi amigo! _  
_¡Celebremos esta Victoria, para la siguiente Batalla!..."_

\- Eren… Eren… -Dijo, retorciéndose entonces, sudando, perdiendo la visión.

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana que estaba a punto de caer del marco, y al llegar los rayos del sol a sus pupilas que se dilataban convulsamente, la luz parecía romperse allí dentro, desmoronarse, fluir como oro líquido que paseaba por sus globos oculares.

El escalofrío que recorrió a Mikasa fue tan intenso que la hizo bañarse en su propio y frío sudor.

Pero por dentro, todo eran llamas.

Se quemaba; en lo profundo se quemaba y no podía detener la terrible sensación de ardor que la abrasaba. Sentía sus pulmones reventar, alcanzaba a percibir un olor a azufre, sus músculos parecían romperse, vibrar, palpitar y expandirse, cada órgano se contraía y se expandía, y algo así como un mar de ácido hirviendo se sentía bajar por toda su garganta y un humor metálico se divertía lastimando su lengua casi seca.

La camisola se le pegaba al cuerpo, que se convulsionaba en medio de una nube de humo. Las tablas del suelo retumbaban y las paredes de lo que quedaba de la pequeña cabaña se cimbraban.

Por eso, la escena fue realmente impresionante para Armin que, junto con Reiner inspeccionaban lo que quedaba de la casa de Eren Jaegger.

Armin, impresionable por su juventud y personalidad gentil y amable, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, entornando de miedo sus dulces ojos azules y sin poder moverse, deteniendo con el brazo al alto y fornido rubio, observó con terror a Mikasa temblar y murmurar el nombre de Eren, rodeada de diversas jeringuillas de vidrio, una ligadura atada en el brazo desnudo y el saco de la brigada de exploración detrás de su cabeza, el que al parecer ella misma había acomodado para recostarse en el suelo. Una botellita, con un líquido indescifrable descansaba semi escondido entre sus dedos que lo rodeaban temblorosos y helados. Reiner no notó la botella, Armin, estratega y observador lo hizo de inmediato y entró corriendo en ese momento recuperándola con discreción y metiéndola en su bolsillo por un lado, sosteniendo la cabeza de Mikasa entre sus manos pequeñas y tocándole la frente, agitándola un poco.

\- Mikasa… Mikasa… - y al tocar su mejilla pálida y helada, Mikasa abrió los ojos por completo, mirando al techo, como si mirara al vacío y después de un momento aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire, como si se ahogara y un ataque violento de tos la sacudió, echándola hacia adelante y su cabeza chocó contra el pecho endeble y frágil de Armin, que sin embargo tenía brazos fuertes aunque temblorosos y la sostuvo luego un momento preocupado. Reiner miraba todo con actitud investigadora, a pesar de que en sí, todo parecía estar en ruinas y a excepción de las jeringuillas no había nada extraño en esa cabaña aparentemente insignificante. Acercándose, sostuvo a Mikasa con facilidad en sus brazos y se dirigió a Armin:

\- Armin, tenemos que sacar a Mikasa de aquí. ¿Ésta es la casa de Eren Jaegger? – preguntó mirándolo como si fuese sumamente importante. Armin asumió que Reiner se lo preguntaba para hablar de inmediato con su superior, el cabo Rivaille y examinar a Mikasa o encerrarla como al mismo Eren en su momento, por lo que contestó después de guardar silencio un momento.

\- Mmmmh… No, era otra cabaña más adelante pero ya no existe… - trató de no titubear- El… titán que… mató a la señora Jaegger la destruyó. –Su voz se escuchaba baja pero firme.

\- Toma esas jeringuillas. Tenemos que ir con el cabo Rivaille. Esto tiene que saberse. ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

Armin observó un momento a Mikasa, febril por dentro pero helada por fuera y respondió:

\- Tal vez Eren sepa algo… Al fin ellos… Son hermanos.

Él sabía de sobra que además de Eren, Mikasa era la única persona que quedaba en el mundo que conocía cada rincón de aquella cabaña. Y lo que encontró en uno de esos rincones, era el secreto por el que Eren había podido hasta ahora salvar sus vidas.

* * *

\- Mikasa… Mikasa… - Comenzó a hablar Eren una vez entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a ella. Su rostro reflejaba mucha preocupación y no dudó en revisarla. Sólo le habían dicho que había jeringuillas en donde la encontraron. Eren no sabía que había sido en su casa. Armin había sido muy reservado de mencionar nada y Eren sabía que esa reserva se debía específicamente a que había personas alrededor en quienes no confiaba. Empezando por el cabo Rivaille. – Mikasa… - Elevó un poco su tono de voz y se acercó tomándole la mano. La sintió fría y le tocó la frente. Su bufanda no estaba. Sabía que cuando despertara, haría todo por encontrarla.

* * *

Levi subía entonces los escalones rumbo a su habitación, y al entrar, su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

Hanji Zoë le esperaba, sentada en su cama con una pila de papeles que yacía ya, descuidada en su escritorio.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí, _Cuatro Ojos_?

\- Vine a buscarte, ¿O es que ya perdiste tus habilidades de observación, enano estúpido? - Las palabras de Hanji salían agresivas de entre sus labios y esto no pasó desapercibido a Levi que se acercó mirándola fijamente y entonces alzó su mano para rozar sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

\- ¿Quieres decirme qué sucede, Hanji? - Esta vez su voz se suavizó y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, sin darse cuenta que en la otra mano, llevaba enredada la bufanda roja que Mikasa Ackerman había ostentado en su cuello desde el lejano día que sus padres habían muerto y Eren le había salvado la vida. Con un ligero terror frío, lo recordó en el momento en que Hanji la jaló y la tiró sobre la cama mirándole con furia celosa.

_"... Murieron en vano" _  
_Y... no lo diré _  
_Hasta que sea la última flecha… _  
_El enemigo es cruel... lo Llevaremos... _  
_El enemigo es enorme... lo Saltaremos... "_

\- Eso sucede, _Sargento_ \- Dijo entonces con frialdad, y se levantó mirándolo fijamente, como si fuese a enfrentarlo - Vine a decirte que renuncio al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento - Levi se precipitó hacia ella pero su mirada apasionadamente furiosa lo detuvo de tocarla y bajó su mano instintivamente aunque su expresión continuaba siendo la de seriedad neutral de siempre- Erwin ya lo sabe y tiene mi renuncia por escrito sobre su escritorio. Al amanecer volveré al mundo. Las murallas, _todas ellas_, han dejado de ser mi hogar- y con dignidad, salió de la habitación, dejando a Levi en pie, confuso, más terriblemente confundido que si le hubiese dado un puñetazo de lleno en plena cara.

* * *

_Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios que amaré leer, saludos!_

_Kat~_


	2. 2

_"... Las cuchillas de acero en mis manos, cantando la canción de la victoria, _  
_y en mi espalda las Alas de la Libertad _  
_Con la determinación apretada en mi pecho, _  
_corto a través de la espiral de locura, aleteando por el cielo azul con las... _  
_Alas de la Libertad!.."_

Su habitación aparecía más limpia de lo que jamás estuvo. Sus uniformes aparecían doblados y limpios, las chaquetas y capas estaban limpias y colgadas en el tubo de una de las repisas y en su escritorio no había una mota de polvo. Todos sus informes estaban ya en la oficina de Erwin Smith y ya no vestía ni llevaba sobre sí nada que perteneciera al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento.

Hanji Zoë caminaba por el pasillo vacío, sin dar aviso a nadie y consigo llevaba únicamente una pequeña maleta de cuero color café. Ya no necesitaba siquiera los apuntes y las notas que ahora, empastados en cuero, yacían olvidados en un librero y en las dos mesas que estaban en la que fuese su habitación. Miraba las paredes desgastadas de piedra del que fuera su hogar por largos años y recordaba las tantísimas anécdotas del batallón que poco a poco fue quedándose prácticamente sin soldados gracias a la gran cantidad de bajas. Todo el equipo de Levi había muerto. Ella tenía su propia tropa. Tenía. Porque eso habría terminado en cuanto atravesara la enorme puerta de roble.

Levi la esperaba en ésta, recargado en ella, y ella no hizo un solo gesto de interés. Trató de empujar la puerta, pero ésta no se abrió.

\- Hazte a un lado, _pequeño_, no quiero tener que golpearte.

\- ¿Me vas a desafiar a un duelo, _Cuatro Ojos apestosa_? – y entonces Hanji alzó los ojos, que parecían emanar chispas.

\- Mi nombre es Hanji Zoë, _enano liliputiense_ – dijo con odio patente en su voz refiriéndose a él como a un habitante de la isla de _Los Viajes de Gulliver_ por su baja estatura, característica inherentemente relacionada a los mencionados habitantes – Nunca, en toda tu malhabida existencia, Levi, me llamaste por mi nombre, claro, no frente a los demás, pero eso se acabó. Ya no somos colegas, ya no beberemos cerveza juntos y por supuesto no volveremos a dormir en la misma cama – y dijo esto con sorna y sonrió de lado – Quítate de la puerta, porque si antes nunca tuviste que enfrentarte a alguien porque todos te temen, deberías saber que yo no le temo a nada – y se relamió los labios muy cerca de él con su sonrisa demente, ante su mirada atónita, desviándose para abrir la puerta y saliendo por ésta, evadiéndolo por completo.

\- Hanji, ya basta de esta estupidez, ¿A dónde irás?

\- ¿Te importa? Neh, sabemos que no. Dime… ¿Piensas decirle a Eren lo que le hiciste a Mikasa Ackerman?

\- ¿De qué carajos hablas, Hanji? _Tsk_, ¡Baja la voz! – pero Hanji no paraba de reír, con su carcajada fresca y sonora de siempre.

\- Ni hablar, enano. Si no se lo dijiste a nadie, tal vez deba ser yo la que se lo diga a Eren y por qué no, a Erwin también. ¿Te imaginas? – y se acercó a él peligrosamente, tanto que con su peso lo tiró al suelo, y aunque Levi era extremadamente hábil para la lucha, las palabras de Hanji, repentinamente lo asustaron – Si saben que tú le administraste a Mikasa las soluciones que el padre de Eren tenía en el sótano de la cabaña de Shiganshina, puede que todos te perdieran el respeto – y apegó entonces sus pechos apretados bajo la camisola que vestía, aspirando el aroma del sargento que yacía debajo de su cuerpo delgado – Dime… - y sonrió entonces furiosa y celosa al mismo tiempo, con un rostro inescrutable, que parecía, pronto iba a estallar en insultos - ¿Te gustó tocar su cuerpo? ¿Es tan bonita desnuda como lo es con el uniforme? Vamos, Levi – y comenzó a apretarle el pecho con las manos delgadas de pianista, con los ojos furiosos anegados en lágrimas - ¿Vas a negarme esa última explicación? – y entonces, también él, furioso de estar contra el suelo en una situación tan incómoda y absurda, dobló por fin su rodilla y con el pie en el pecho de ella se impulsó y la empujó hacia atrás, lejos de él. Hanji cayó sentada en el pasto de la entrada y se dolió masajeándose la cadera.

\- ¡No eres más que una mujer estúpida! ¿Qué acaso no tienes sentido común? – y estalló profiriendo toda clase de maldiciones en francés que sólo ella podía entender y a las que comenzó a responder con la misma furia. Después de un momento, Levi se acercó y en una actitud más que inusual, se sentó en el pasto frente a ella.

\- Estás acusándome de haber visto a la cadete Ackerman, la amargada obsesiva ésa debo agregar, desnuda, en la casa donde vivió una de las experiencias más traumáticas de su existencia y haberle hecho quién sabe qué cosas.

\- Tú sabes qué cosas. Tal vez nuevas cosas que no hiciste conmigo, pero quizá más placenteras… - en este punto, Levi le puso una mano en los labios.

\- Si serás estúpida, Hanji Zoë, yo jamás…

\- Cállate, no me interesa. ¿Por qué tenías su bufanda si no?

\- Hanji, yo estaba con Mikasa allí cuando se inyectó, sí, pero yo no la ayudé.

\- Ése no es el punto, Levi. El punto es que tú sacaste mis notas, todas mis notas de mi habitación y ella, siendo tu asistente, las vio y echó a perder toda posibilidad de experimentación. ¡Confié en ti! – y se abalanzó contra él, esta vez tomándole por el cuello de la camisa – Yo confié en que mi habitación era nuestro refugio y me engañaste para… ayudarla… ¡¿Por qué si no porque te acuestas con ella?! – y sin poder soportar más su enojo, cerró su puño y golpeó el estómago de Levi con toda su fuerza. Éste, molesto de ser acusado sin pruebas, respondió de la misma manera, acertando a golpear con furia la mejilla de la teniente que cayó nuevamente sentada en el suelo y, por fin siendo fiel a su naturaleza femenina, rompió a llorar y sin tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas, se levantó y tomando su maleta corrió con fuerza sin mirar atrás. Ni una sola vez escuchó la voz de Levi pedirle que no se fuese, no le escuchó hablarle ni correr hacia ella. Para él ninguno de sus experimentos era importante, pero para ella, toda la investigación de diez años se había ido por el caño gracias a la traición de él.

Levi, sin embargo, no corrió detrás de ella por falta de ganas.

Hanji le había golpeado tan fuerte que lo había dejado sin aire. Y cuando por fin se levantó, se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba desde el umbral.

Erwin Smith lo miraba con desdén.

\- Vas a explicarme por qué el mejor elemento de investigación de todos los escuadrones existentes, decidió renunciar y condenarse a una vida en el exilio por voluntad propia. Y si vas a matarme, que sea ahora, porque pudiste escapar de la muerte una vez, cuando decidiste unirte al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento. Pero si las muertes de todos tus compañeros no son nada para ti y por una cadete harás que sean en vano, no vas a escapar de la muerte que pueda darte esta vez.

Levi sólo lo miró frío, pretencioso, arrogante.

Pero se sentía completamente desamparado como un niño.

"Esto no es de hombres", se dijo a sí mismo interiormente y caminó detrás de Erwin.

Pero el comandante Smith también tenía un secreto, como todos los seres humanos.

Sólo podía pensar en que debía buscar a Hanji cuanto antes.

No podía…

_No…_

_No quería dejarla ir._


	3. ¿Dónde está el amor?

-¿Dónde está el amor?-

_"…__No hace falta que me quites la mirada  
para que entienda que ya no queda nada  
Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba  
se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda…"_

Sacudía sin mucho interés la cornisa de la ventana, cuando la puerta de la pequeña cabaña debajo de la montaña, sonó ante el puño de una presencia desconocida. Pero por la forma de tocar, yo sabía de sobra quién era y eso no me gustó en absoluto. Después de insistir por tercera vez, me levanté del pequeño banco donde estaba sentada y sacudiéndome las manos sobre la gabardina de mis pantalones, abrí la puerta furiosamente.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Erwin? – El que fuese mi superior por casi quince años, estaba frente a mí y me miraba fija y neutralmente, como siempre.

\- Necesito hablarte.

\- Yo no. Déjame sola – e iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero su hombro férreo me lo impidió.

\- Es sobre Levi.

\- Pues menos aún quiero hablar de ese enano miserable. Lárgate.

\- Hanji, por favor. Es importante. Yo no soy tu enemigo.

Erwin tenía razón. Levi _sí lo era._

\- Entra – y solté la puerta dándole la espalda. Nunca me imaginé que ese movimiento sería fatal para mí emocionalmente.

Los brazos gruesos y fuertes de Erwin Smith rodearon mi cuerpo. Me sentí abrumada y mi furia se transformó en una especie de odio vulnerable que me abrasaba por completo. Al mismo tiempo, algo, no sé qué, me dejó entrever en el gesto de Erwin, que no me abrazaba por la espalda por mera camaradería. Su abrazo era desesperado, como si algo le hiciera pensar que yo desaparecería como humo en segundos y él no deseara eso.

Su mano me tocó la mejilla ligeramente. Por fin comprendí sus intenciones y más que forcejear, usé mi peso echado hacia adelante para evitar que lo hiciera más. Me volteé y lo que vi fue desolador.

_"__..¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?  
¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?.."_

De sus ojos azules brotaban lágrimas.

Soy una persona expresiva, lo acepto. Y por eso ver _así_ a alguien que hasta hacía unos días había sido mi superior _por mí_, alguien que siempre permanecía impasible, estaba a punto de hacerme brotar las mismas lágrimas a mí.

Sin palabras, pareció decírmelo todo.

Y sin palabras le dije _"no"_.

\- Erwin, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué te hizo? – Preguntó simplemente.

\- No trates de hacerte el idiota conmigo, Erwin. Tú lo sabías. Lo sabías y te lo callaste, yo… - empecé a hablar, furiosa; las palabras se salían de mis labios sin que pudiera detenerlas. La coleta se me deshizo y el coletero estaba a punto de caer por entre mi cabello por lo que lo arranqué lanzándolo al suelo y en ese momento volteé a mirarle. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de mí y me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Pude ver el iris de los suyos y solté a reír nerviosamente, pero su rostro parecía de piedra.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- De Levi y Mikasa Ackerman – y mientras más hablaba yo, más se acercaba él. Entonces lo detuve por el hombro – Erwin, basta ya – pero algo en su mirada me decía que no iba a detenerse. Sus brazos me atrajeron contra su cuerpo. Era raro.

Entré al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento a los dieciséis. Un prodigio sin precedentes estratégicamente hablando. Inmediatamente Erwin me tomó bajo su protección y a los 18 había perdido mi virginidad con él. Unos pocos meses de sexo sin satisfacción no hicieron mella en ninguno de los dos y decidí acabar con eso solicitándole me ingresara en el apartado de Investigación. En el fondo creí que él estaba tan hastiado como yo, porque lo hizo sin chistar. Ambos parecimos renunciar a eso sin reclamos ni aparentes sentimientos de apego ni rencor. Él me trataba como a una subordinada, yo como a un jefe.

Por eso su cercanía fue tan confusa.

Sus labios rozaron los míos.

Juro por todo cuánto conozco que yo sólo podía pensar en la sensación de los labios de Levi.

_Maldito traidor._

Mis brazos reaccionaron por instinto aprisionando el cuello de Erwin. Tenía la piel suave. Al acariciar su nuca entre mis dedos, me topé con tupido y suave cabello rubio. En realidad eso sólo provocó un ligero escozor en las yemas de mis dedos. _Levi tenía la nuca casi rapada._

\- Hanji, necesito decirte…

_No. Te lo suplico, no lo digas. No._

\- Siempre estuve _enamorado_ de _ti_.

_Dije que no lo digas. No puedo aguantarlo. Él no está enamorado de mí. Sino de ésa jovencita, Mikasa Ackerman._

Mi mente era un torbellino.

_"… __Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo  
déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho  
volveré a pintar de colores el cielo  
haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero  
Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca  
déjame que voy a detener las horas  
volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño…"_

Erwin me acarició la espalda. Un estremecimiento me embargó y lo miré de cerca descifrándolo. Por años había creído que él no estaba interesado en mí, que de hecho algo en mí estaba mal y no podía despertar en nadie nada que no fuera una especie de emoción desenfrenada, bizarra y visceral. _Él_, que no era quien yo pretendía imaginar que era, me besó de lleno en los labios. Un cosquilleo bajó a mi estómago. _Culpabilidad_. La sentí recorrerme como una terrible sensación, que me sofocaba, pero no la evadí. Me entregué de lleno en sus brazos, con esa misma sensación muda, cegadora. Erwin me separó de él un segundo, me miró de nuevo, fijamente, buscando algo que no encontró. Parecía decepcionado, confuso y dolido, pero me tomó la cara firmemente por ambas mejillas y volvió a besarme con tanta pasión que creí que iba a desmayarme. Sus manos rebuscaron en mi espalda el broche del sostén, delicadamente, tan delicadamente como todo lo que él hacía. Mesurado, calculador, cuidadoso. Lo besé ahora yo, esta vez dominante, impositiva, como queriendo depositar y hacer que absorbiese con sus labios todo mi dolor. En unos cuantos segundos, eran pues no sus manos, sino las mías, las que desabrochaban con rapidez los botones de su camisa. Quería terminar pronto, _pero no quería parar._

_"… __Tengo contados todos los besos que nos damos  
y tú fugitiva, andas perdida en otro lado  
Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios  
no quiero tus manos en otras manos  
porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo…"_

Cuando se dio cuenta que, de hecho no iba a detenerme por escrúpulos de cualquier índole, incluso por esa sensación devastadora de que estaba siendo infiel a mi amor por Levi, porque él lo sabía, _yo amaba_ a Levi, me empujó contra la pared y una vez más me miró de cerca, fijamente, con su mano acariciándome el cuello mientras mi blusa yacía en el suelo con mi sostén y únicamente vestía mis pantalones y mi ropa interior. Sentía su alma gritarme, llamarme desde un profundo lugar que nunca toqué en el pasado y que ahora aparecía ante mí, claro como el cristal. _Él deseaba mi amor._ Un amor que yo no podía darle. Pero… _¿Qué había de mi cuerpo?_

Fue un miserable y craso error.

Erwin me soltó. Sólo para quitarse por completo la camisa.

Su torso, recio y seductor, delineado y blanco se abalanzó ligeramente sobre mí y se fundió con el mío en un abrazo cálido, uniforme y sincero. Me dolió profundamente pero con toda mi alma deseaba sentir a _otro ser humano._

Levi no lo era.

Levi nunca fue un ser humano.

Y entonces algo en mi mente se activó. El enojo, como una fiera se abalanzó sobre mi corazón y mi cerebro reaccionó a ello, mostrándome imágenes mezcladas con experiencias. Levi _besaba_ a Mikasa. Levi _le hacía el amor _a Mikasa. Levi _reía _con Mikasa. Levi _amaba a Mikasa._ Ya no era pues _yo._

_¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?  
¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma? _

Me sentí adulada cuando Erwin, con dulzura sin igual acarició la piel de mis hombros con sus manos, delinéandola, preparándola para un contacto que sólo él deseaba.

_Quise morir._

Levi.

Aunque mi corazón lloraba, ni una sola lágrima asomó a mis ojos.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás. _Le dejé hacer. _

Ciertamente, algo diferente sentí entonces. No lo detuve.

Le dejé, _unos minutos_, la oportunidad de obligarme a _abandonarme._

Me amó aunque yo _no le amara ni un momento. _

_ "…__Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo  
déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho  
volveré a pintar de colores el cielo  
haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero  
Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca  
déjame que voy a detener las horas  
volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño…"_

Porque para mí el que besaba, lamía, estremecía mi ser entero, era el hombre de mediana estatura que, detrás de la puerta de la cabaña a la que había ido a buscarme siguiendo a _su jefe,_ escuchaba mis gemidos de placer.

Levi.

_Siempre Levi._


	4. Fidelity

_Fidelity_

_"… __I never loved nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost in the sounds …"_

Erwin se vistió, silencioso. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, aún acercaba sus labios cálidos a mi espalda y depositaba besos ligeros que, debo confesar, hacían bien a mi corazón.

El desprecio que había sentido de parte de Levi me hacía sentir indefensa y abrumada.

Comencé a vestirme, deseando nunca haber traspasado esa barrera, pero sin duda, había sido traspasada de todas las formas posibles. Yo no olvidaba ni un segundo que amaba a Levi. Y Erwin había dicho que me amaba.

_¿Sería verdad?_

Una vez estuvimos ambos vestidos, algo se sentía en el aire. Tensión, miedo tal vez.

Erwin seguía conservando la expresión seria y capaz de siempre. Yo me senté entonces en mi escritorio, y él me miró como si pudiera leer en mí.

\- ¿Amas a Levi, verdad? – Pero no sonaba a reproche.

\- Tú… Sabes que sí. Yo… Yo lo he amado desde el día que lo trajiste al escuadrón, yo…

\- Basta. No voy a suplicarte, Hanji. Te… - y la pausa que hizo me hizo sentir tal culpabilidad que bajé el rostro- No vine a buscarte para lo que… Pasó… Te.. Ofrezco una disculpa si mi comportamiento no fue adecuado y te aseguro que aún habiéndote confesado esos sentimientos, no volverás a escucharlos ni a saber de ellos otra vez. No fue mi intención abrumarte. Levi es un imbécil, pero… No creo que te hubiera engañado con Mikasa Ackerman, menos aun porque ellos se detestan.

\- Erwin, ¿Dónde están mis notas entonces? ¿Cómo es que Mikasa ingirió… Sin saber siquiera cómo hacerlo..?

\- Levi pudo decirle, pero de tus notas no lo sé. Sólo sé que Ackerman no las tiene. Ya envié a registrar su habitación y sus cosas.

\- Pero Levi no me desmintió que él se las hubiese dado. No soy estúpida. Él sabía dónde estaban mis notas y no me dijo nada. Eso prueba que está protegiéndola. ¿Y por qué, si no, porque la ama?

\- Hanji… - y se levantó sentándose junto a mí – Quiero que regreses a tu puesto como líder de escuadrón. Puedes saber todo lo que deseas si vuelves.

\- No quiero estar con Levi. Esa rata traicionera debe estar muy lejos de mí… - pero creo que mi baja voz no hizo más que reafirmar que yo lo extrañaba y ansiaba estar en sus brazos- Erwin… Aún no puedo creer que haya robado mis notas.

\- Hanji… ¿Y si no lo hizo?

\- Si no lo hizo, va a tener que probarlo – Me levanté y abrí la puerta – Pensaré en tu propuesta. Quisiera hablar pero aún… bueno, tengo cosas por hacer y… me… retrasé – Sentía la cara arderme de rubor. Al subir la vista e invitarle a salir con un ademán de mi mano, volteé afuera y Levi me miraba recargado desde un árbol a unos metros de la puerta. En cuanto me vió caminó hacia mí y por eso no noté que se abalanzó contra la puerta porque deseaba alcanzar a Erwin con sus puños.

Erwin me empujó con su hombro y con su brazo me echó atrás.

_"… __I hear in my mind  
All these voices  
I hear in my mind all these words  
I hear in my mind all this music …"_

Levi le propinó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, suficientes para derribar a cualquier hombre. Erwin cayó de espaldas y Levi, a unos pasos de mí apenas, le golpeaba mientras él trataba en vano de evitarlo. Con las fuerzas que quedaban en sus brazos, empujó a Levi al lado opuesto y éste, demasiado enojado para pensar, se fue contra él otra vez, derribándolo y golpeándolo esta vez en el rostro, sosteniendo el peso de Erwin con las rodillas clavadas en su pecho, sosteniéndolo de la chaqueta. Erwin esta vez no se defendió, por lo que me sentí en obligación de intervenir y fue cuando sostuve a Levi por debajo de los brazos y los separé, empujando a Levi a un lado y preguntando a Erwin si estaba bien. Esto no fue pasado por alto por Levi que sólo se ofuscó más.

\- Así que por eso no querías ni considerar la posibilidad de que fuese inocente, ¿Verdad, _Cuatro Ojos estúpida_? No, claro que no. ¿Para qué? Teniendo a Erwin Smith, es evidente… - dijo despechado.

\- Cállate, Levi, no sabes lo que estás diciendo – y él forcejeaba más con Erwin que aunque lo golpeaba, no podía quitárselo de encima.

\- Claro, debo estar loco, porque mientras tú te lo pasabas bien montada sobre este semental, yo estaba creándome una historia ¿Eh, Hanji? – su sonrisa era amarga.

Erwin dejó de forcejear. Yo sólo me quedé muda de asombro. No cabía sentirse enojada u ofendida porque en parte tenía razón.

Me había acostado con Erwin por despecho, ambos sabíamos que no lo amaba. Incluso Levi lo sabía. De algún modo me doy cuenta que estaba realmente dolido por eso. Pero no iba a transigir. Levi me había engañado y había estado complaciendo todas las peticiones y caprichos de Mikasa. ¿Por qué?

Porque _Mikasa era su mujer._

En mi mente no cabía explicarlo de otro modo, de hecho era incapaz de explicarlo de otro modo. Erwin se levantó y se acercó a Levi. Aún enfurecido, Levi se acercó a él y trató de asestarle un golpe, lo cual Erwin esquivó fácilmente. Levi cayó sentado en el suelo y me miró. Podría jurar que en su mirada había un dejo de desamparo.

Erwin le dijo:

\- Tal vez Hanji te permita ese comportamiento. Tú eres mi subordinado y no te permitiré que le hagas daño o que me faltes al respeto…

Me interpuse entre ambos.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme qué puedo o que no puedo hacer? Yo no soy de tu escuadrón, es más… - y la rabia me cegó por completo - ¿Porqué no vas a darle órdenes a _ésa…_ \- me detuve un segundo – a Mikasa… Y a mí me dejas en paz? – me miró con furia y se adelantó tirándose el cabello casi con desesperación pero sólo lo miraba sin expresión.

\- Porque _tú eres mi mujer, _y hablaremos sobre esto antes que continúes juzgándome, _Cuatro Ojos._

Erwin entonces se interpuso entre Levi y yo.

\- Hablarán en el cuartel.

\- Tú no me dirás _una mierda _sobre qué hacer, semental de quinta – su rostro estaba tan cambiado, parecía tan inmensamente molesto que no había modo de que se contuviera y me adelanté acercándome a Erwin.

\- Déjame hablar con Levi… - lo miré atenta – por favor.

\- Vamos, lárgate de una vez - y Levi se acercó a él – Puede que te acostaras con ella como siempre soñaste, pero _¿No ves que mientras estabas con ella, no dejó de ser mía un segundo?_

Erwin Smith no contestó y con expresión serena, nos dio la espalda y caminó lejos de nosotros, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

De algún modo, Erwin se fue a sabiendas que lo que había sucedido, no pasaría nunca más. _Me sentí basura._ Y Levi entonces, haciendo gala de toda su rudeza, me tomó por el brazo con fuerza y a tirones me metió nuevamente en la cabaña, tumbándome salvajemente sobre la cama. Me miró fijamente, rebuscando entonces en mi cuello algo que evidentemente no encontró y sarcástico dijo:

\- Menos mal que dejó espacio para hacer todas las marcas que yo deseé. A nadie le va a quedar duda de que _me perteneces._

Y después del trato amable de Erwin… La tortura de Levi _comenzó._


	5. Gore

-Gore-

Una vez más, Mikasa ardía en fiebre. Hanji habría podido explicar perfectamente el motivo, sin embargo eso no iba a suceder. _Hanji no estaba allí._

Eren se preguntaba por qué el sargento había tardado tanto en traerla de vuelta.

Y es que lo preocupante era que Hanji se había ido por su propia voluntad y no parecía tener intenciones de volver a decir de Erwin, que de pronto había entrado furiosamente a su oficina y golpeado cosas dentro de ésta. Eren le había escuchado lanzar cosas furiosamente sin aparente motivo.

* * *

\- _Oe_, Hanji, ¿Te _gusta_? – preguntó Levi, con la fusta de su caballo ensangrentada. La mueca a modo de sonrisa que lucía en su rostro era irreprochable. Hanji alzó el rostro y lo fulminó con una mirada más que furiosa, lasciva. Su rostro lucía desencajado de dolor pero sonreía con esa mueca demente que Levi sólo le había visto mientras capturaba titanes o los sometía a diversas pruebas.

\- _Eres un monstruo_ – y se limpió la sangre de la boca. Las sábanas blancas estaban teñidas en la sangre de ambos, pero difícilmente podría decirse que ésta provenía también de él. Sin una sola prenda, hincada y sostenida de las sábanas, jadeaba cansada. Sus piernas temblaban y de pronto sintió la mano firme de Levi recorrer su muslo y darle una fuerte palmada en uno de los glúteos cruzados de golpes con la fusta, golpes que le habían provocado sangrar.

\- _Tsk_.Todo está tan endemoniadamente sucio. Me pregunto cómo es que puedes considerar este lugar como una casa. Es una pocilga – y estiró tres de sus dedos los que internó de inmediato en su sexo húmedo. Hanji se estremeció de placer y dolor y escondió la cara en el colchón. Sus gemidos adoloridos llenaban el lugar. Levi, que aún tenía la camisa puesta, se la quitó doblándola con cuidado y colocándola sobre una repisa, aún cuando estaba salpicada de sangre. Se acercó a ella hincándose justo detrás. Ya no fue su mano lo que entró en el cuerpo de Hanji, sino su miembro que deslizó, inclemente, en su interior. Gruesas lágrimas lavaban las mejillas ensangrentadas de ella, que apretaba los párpados en cada embestida, pero que sin embargo entreabría los labios, jadeando, gimiendo cada vez más, presa de un placer malsano que iba más allá de su propia comprensión. Se sabía masoquista, se sabía atraída por esa tensión que sólo él sabía provocar en ella. Se sabía atraída profundamente por esa manía de recordarle que existía en su vida y que no la dejaría ir sin importar nada.

\- _Por favor_ .- suplicó por un momento – Levi… Por favor para…

\- _¿Parar_?_ – _Dijo éste, casi burlándose- Imposible, _señorita jinete_\- dijo entonces, insultándola – Te acostaste con Erwin ¿No? – dijo, justificándose - Vamos, Hanji, ¿_Vas a decirme que él es mejor que yo? ¡¿Me lo dirás?! Imposible_ y te lo demostraré. Ese semental de quinta se te quitará de la cabeza en dos segundos- y perdiendo completamente el control, salió de ella sólo para voltearla tumbándola en la cama, le abrió las piernas con suma violencia y dejó que su miembro la penetrara en una sola estocada, desgarrándola por dentro una vez más. Ésta, incapaz de escapar, o moverse, echó la cara a un lado. Las mejillas rojas de excitación, delataban cuánto deseaba que continuara poseyéndola, sin embargo, también su dignidad la traicionaba, pues de sus ojos sólo podían manar lágrimas que contenían todos sus sentimientos, que se entremezclaban por igual: decepción, duda, rabia, lujuria y por supuesto, que contenían a partes iguales su orgullo, su dignidad y su amor.

Levi no dejaba de mirarla y le tomó con una mano de la barbilla con rudeza. La lastimaba una y otra vez y Hanji en vez de pelear o mejor dicho _después de pelear sin conseguir nada_, se dejaba humillar a sabiendas del grave error que había cometido.

Sabía que no era el orgullo herido de Levi lo que lo movía a hacerle tales cosas. Lo movía su amor herido. Ése que ella había despreciado al irse sin siquiera escuchar razones de ninguna persona. Era muy tarde para detenerse. Ella lo sabía.

Levi había terminado una vez más, sólo para alejarse jadeando de ella. Algo, después de esa cuarta vez durante la tarde y noche de ese dia, le había hecho comprender lo que había hecho, pues de pronto miró a Hanji con profunda vergüenza. El cuerpo de ella, por lo natural moldeado y bien formado, en ese momento se desparramaba sobre la cama. Hanji miraba perdidamente al techo, sin siquiera parecer reparar en su presencia, jadeando pesadamente como si estuviese en sus últimos minutos de vida. Su pecho se alzaba y caía con dificultad y por fin, luego de unos segundos, sus párpados cayeron sobre sus ojos cafés, que de pronto parecían febriles y extraviados.

En ese momento, Levi reparó en sus propias acciones, como si la imagen de ella reposando en la cama sobre un literal charco de sangre, _su propia sangre_, le hiriera más que el haberla escuchado gemir mientras era otro el que _le hacía el amor_. Los ojos de Levi se aguaron un momento y su odio hacia sí mismo pudo más que cualquier otro sentimiento. Con rapidez se puso los pantalones y acercándose a Hanji la sostuvo en sus brazos. Depositaba besos en sus mejillas llenas de rasguños y hematomas, murmuraba su nombre, le daba palmaditas suaves en los pómulos. Hanji reposaba, profundamente cansada, con las lágrimas marcando su recorrido hasta su cuello donde las manchas de éstas se perdían. Dejando a Hanji en la cama un momento después de asegurarse que estaba viva, abrió la ducha y se lavó rápida pero meticulosamente. Hecho esto, nuevamente se puso la misma ropa que tenía antes y aunque le había repugnado tal cosa, no tenía opción. Ya había dejado la tina llena de agua tibia y alzando el cuerpo desnudo de Hanji en sus brazos, a sabiendas de que estaría adolorida y quizá ni siquiera despertaría, la depositó con muchísimo cuidado en la tina. Acomodó bajo su cabeza la almohada de su cama y la miró un segundo.

"Ella tiene razón" – pensó - _"Soy un monstruo"._

Con el mayor de los cuidados la lavó y limpió cada herida que él mismo había provocado en su cuerpo. Pero conocía el temple de su, en ese momento, antagonista.

Hanji Zoë era la persona más dulce y vivaz del mundo, pero era una guerrera letal que no se tocaría el corazón para vengar una afrenta como la que acababa de sufrir de parte de él.

_Y él sabía cuánto ella lo amaba_.

Si se había sentido tan traicionada al pensar que él se había llevado sus investigaciones por escrito a la batalla y se las había dado a Mikasa Ackerman (lo que no era verdad y le parecía lo más ridículo de todo lo que ella lo acusaba) podían solucionarlo. Pero Hanji no toleraba la traición _porque sabía que él tampoco._ Lo había dejado humillarla _porque se estaba disculpando y también lo había echado a perder._

Cuando terminó de limpiarla, la sacó con dificultad de la tina y acomodándola en su sillón favorito la secó y vendó cada herida posible de vendar. La vistió con la mejor ropa que encontró y calzándola con sus botas favoritas y envuelta en una capa colgada en su puerta, después de vestirse, la cargó llevándola de regreso al cuartel.

Cuando Moblit la vió, un dejo de profundo desprecio cruzó sus pupilas y Levi pudo percibirlo devolviéndole mirada por mirada, como si se disculpara. Sentía que de pronto, todo mundo podía leer su mente.

_Sentía que todo el mundo podía saber quién le había hecho eso a la chica más buena de todas._

Cuando Hanji abrió los ojos, sólo había un techo conocido.

Su antigua habitación.

Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas al observar los rasguños en sus manos delgadas. No había nadie en la habitación y se llevó las manos a la cara, presa de un pánico superior a todo el que jamás sintiera matando titanes.

Su historia personal de maltrato era una cosa. Por eso saberse humillada, maltratada y abusada por la persona por la cual habría dado su vida (cosa que había ya intentado unas cuantas veces) la puso en una situación emocional desventajosa. Toda ella era un amasijo de nervios y enjugándose los ojos, trató de levantarse de la cama. Al poner los pies desnudos en el piso e intentar incorporarse, un agudo dolor hizo presa de su espalda. Sosteniéndose de la cama y siguiendo la pared con su mano izquierda, se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero de la puerta de su ropero.

Observándose a los ojos, descubrió a una mujer furiosa, llena de una fusta, con puntos en algunas de las heridas en sus brazos. Al voltearse y levantarse la camisola de dormir que tenía encima, descubrió sobre las cicatrices de sus quemaduras en la espalda, una herida nueva que la cruzaba también. La fusta le había abierto la piel sobre su espalda baja. Estaba hecha con tal violencia que terminaba justo a la mitad de uno de sus glúteos.

Lo que ella recordaba más como una sensación que como una imagen gráfica en su mente, la estremeció de miedo. Era nuevamente el golpe que Levi le había dado en el glúteo mientras la penetraba.

Miró la ventana y sintió reptar en su corazón un profundo desprecio.

Como pudo, se acercó a su ropero y lo abrió. Sus uniformes seguían allí y tomó uno. Se desnudó y luego comenzó a vestirlo.

Había vuelto y no volvería a irse.

No sabía para qué pretendía quedarse pero sí sabía una cosa que se iba a convertir en su objetivo a partir de entonces.

Levi era su enemigo. Y para siempre, iba a ahogar el amor de su corazón en el dolor físico, intenso y envolvente que había provocado en su cuerpo.

Una vez vestida, se dirigió a la oficina de Erwin, donde nunca imaginó que podría sentirse un poco mejor. Tocó tres veces y al abrir la puerta, Erwin se levantó acercándose a ella, preocupado.

A partir de ese instante, Hanji había perdido cierta conexión con la realidad y todas sus acciones estarían ligadas a Erwin y no a Levi.

Erwin hablaba, preocupado, tratando de saber qué había pasado. Hanji trató de relatarlo todo con cuidado, aunque omitió muchos de los detalles que por vergüenza no se atrevía a mencionar. Todo esto lo hizo sin sospechar que Levi estaba en un calabozo, después de que, luego de ver la golpiza que le había propinado a Hanji, Erwin lo diese de baja y lo golpeara hasta el cansancio.

De pronto, algo en la mirada de Erwin, lo delató.

\- Erwin… Espera… ¿Dónde está Levi?

\- No puede volver a hacerte daño – dijo con simpleza.

\- ¿Por qué? Erwin… ¿Dónde está?

\- No volverá a acercarse a ti. Ve a descansar. Tienes una semana para recuperarte. Después de eso iremos a Shiganshina y me gustaría estés repuesta para reiniciar tu investigación. Levi no volverá a hacerte daño. No está aquí.

Erwin había ordenado a todos callar sobre el particular.

Levi le había puesto las cosas sumamente fáciles y si era su oportunidad de tener a Hanji, no iba a dejarla pasar.

* * *

_Gracias por leer y por sus maravillosos reviews!_

_Kat~_


	6. Born to Die

Alas de Libertad

Capítulo 6: Born To Die

Hanji se levantó temprano. Aquella mañana habían ya pasado tres días desde que Levi la llevase de vuelta y desde que éste había desaparecido. Notaba cierta reticencia de Erwin para dejarla sola. Se sentía un poco sofocada. Pero el miedo que Levi había sembrado en su interior era una clara y fuerte evidencia de que no podía pasarse sola el resto de su vida.

Hasta cierto punto, la presencia de Erwin la hacía sentir menos preocupada de volver a ser vulnerada. Con ella era todo lo atento que se podía ser.

La noche anterior había sido bastante horrible, pero no mencionó nada, Erwin no lo merecía. Se había comportado con ella todo lo atento que podía ser.

Sí, Erwin era atento, eso le quedaba muy claro.

Pero _no_ lo amaba. No le despertaba _pasión_, no la hacía querer _destrozarse a sí misma_. No despertaba en ella más allá de un pálido sentimiento de consideración y de conmiseración al mismo tiempo.

Como dije, la noche anterior fue un suplicio para Hanji.

Esa noche durmió en brazos de Erwin Smith. Éste se escabulló en su habitación, bebieron un rato y la medición del tiempo dejó de ser medida en base al reloj y en cambio al ver la botella medio vacía, comprendieron que era hora de ir a la cama. Hanji no echó fuera a Erwin. No cabía echar a su jefe de su habitación y que todos descubrieran que estaba allí si le veían salir. Así que le dejó dormir en su propia cama. Erwin fue extremadamente amable y trató de mantener distancia de ella, y ella recompensó esta amabilidad atrayéndole a su cuerpo.

Se sentía vacía. Vacía como un empaque de algo, como si de Hanji Zoe no quedara más que un simple envase. Un envase que no sufría más, que era incapaz de sentir nada, que no tenía más la menor intención de molestarse en doblegarse a sí misma para satisfacer la voluntad de nadie. Menos la de Levi.

Murmuraba en su oído mientras se movía, lentamente, dentro de ella. Aún estaba adolorida. Los huesos le reclamaban pronto descanso. Pero haberse quedado tumbada allí, sola, con el corazón carcomido por el resentimiento y el amor, _su amor_ herido, la habrían devastado.

"_Aún no moriré. Todavía tengo que luchar"_ se dijo a sí misma mientras Erwin murmuraba y su aliento cálido intentaba infructuosamente de calentar los pedazos fríos y moribundos de su corazón.

Tan adolorida se sentía, tan dolida en su amor propio, tan abrumada ante las marcas de todos los golpes de Levi, de todas las palabras hirientes, de cada herida abierta que cruzaba su cuerpo, que ya no contemplaba la posibilidad de estar utilizando a Erwin para sobrevivir. _No le importaba._

_"El ser humano usa a unos y a otros para satisfacer sus necesidades. El ser humano es egoísta por naturaleza. El ser humano no deja de ser un animal"_, se dijo, tratando de acallar el resto de conciencia que le quedaba, mientras en un rastro de ternura, Erwin pronunció las felices palabras. Felices palabras que para Hanji fueron una maldición.

\- Te amo, Hanji.

Lo miró estupefacta. Se quedó inmóvil, se retiró un poco y comenzó a sollozar apretándose contra su pecho. Era tan fuerte y protector y sin embargo no era capaz de hacerla feliz. No era capaz de ser Levi. Jamás lo sería.

Y ella jamás sería feliz con otro que no fuera ése enano estúpido.

Las palabras de Erwin eran una maldición porque ataban su existencia de un modo peor del que antes Levi la había atado a él.

Hanji no podría sacarse de la mente cada vez que hiciera algo, cada vez que pensara en Levi, cada vez que Erwin se dirigiera a ella, las palabras de amor y deseo que no era la primera vez que había escuchado de sus labios, pero que ahora tenían un sentido muchísimo más profundo que cuando las pronunció por primera vez.

Sacudió la cabeza y Erwin le tomó despacio la barbilla mirándola a los ojos, buscando algo, esperando que ella dijera algo, quizá en respuesta a sus propias palabras, dichas en un momento de arrebato. Era un hombre. Entendía que no era el momento, que se había precipitado.

Besó a Hanji en la frente y se levantó, vistiéndose con rapidez pero sin rehuírla, para luego salir de allí con prisa.

Se removió en la cama y se miró, desnuda, a lo frío, en el espejo.

Tenía tantos moretones y heridas que se veía _asquerosa_. ¿Cómo Erwin podía encontrarla hermosa?

¿_Cómo quien quiera que fuese podía encontrarla hermosa?_

Se dirigió de inmediato al baño y una vez llena la tina, se sumergió en el agua caliente.

No quería pensar en nada, pero sobre todo, no quería pensar en que, siendo Erwin quien era, era muy peligroso que se acercara a ella, que la envolviera en dulzura, en palabras amables de amor y deseo. No las quería.

Se podía engañar _a sí misma_.

Y terminar complaciendo el amor de un hombre que no merecía vivir en la mentira.

* * *

Levi abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Se sentía agotado. Sentía la pierna pesada, como si llevara una placa de plomo sobre ella. Su cabeza colgaba, bamboleante de su cuello elástico. La ropa, rasgada, caía sobre su cuerpo como si fuese un cuerpo muerto y desfallecido sobre él.

El suelo estaba sucio, tan sucio que le provocaba náuseas. _"Maldito Erwin"_, pensó para sí. _"Pretendía matarme de asco en esta celda de mierda"_. La cabeza le daba vueltas, la poca luz que entraba por los hoyos con barrotes que fungían como ventanas le hacía escocer los ojos y los golpes en las costillas, sobre todo en la que estaba rota, no le permitían respirar sin dificultad.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo empedrado. Los pasos pesados de un hombre fornido de alta estatura. Era Erwin Smith. Escuchó el sonido de la reja al abrirse, y de los barrotes siendo golpeados con algo similar a un tubo. La risa clara y sonora de Erwin resonó luego haciendo eco en las paredes de piedra, al darse cuenta que los sonidos, intensificados por el sufrimiento al que evidentemente le había sometido con la golpiza de hacía dos días, le estaban haciendo reventar el cerebro de dolor.

\- Vaya, Levi, ¿Te duele? – Una patada directamente en su mandíbula le golpeó de lleno y el citado quedó tambaleando, colgante, de las cadenas que sostenían sus brazos desde unos grilletes en sus muñecas.

\- _Tsk_, ¿Dónde está Hanji?

Erwin se inclinó acercándose al rostro de Levi.

\- Está tomando un baño ahora seguramente. La dejé hace apenas un momento.

Levi se acercó agresivamente, tratando en vano de atacarle, gruñendo, frustrado ante la imposibilidad de romperle el alma al hombre rubio.

\- Dime, Levi… ¿Amas a Hanji?

Levi no respondió, sino, por el contrario, se sumió en un mutismo avergonzado que para Erwin no pasó desapercibido.

\- Pues acabo de decirle que yo también la amo.

Levi elevó los ojos. Un calambre, intenso, agudo, le cruzó el torso, donde la costilla rota le molestaba para incluso respirar. Los ojos, pequeños e intensos se fijaron con profundo odio en los límpidos ojos azules de Smith que, arrogante, nuevamente se acercó al rostro del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

\- ¿Tienes idea de qué hizo ella?

_No._No tenía idea. Por la cara de Erwin, se podría decir que lo sabía. Ni siquiera tuvo que decírselo. De entre su capa, sacó algo. Una especie de fina tela de encaje negro con cintas aperladas de un intenso color carmín. Erwin la acercó a su nariz. Se percibía perfectamente el olor del cuerpo que había llevado la prenda puesta apenas hacía algunos minutos.

Su cara entonces se tornó pálida y confusa y olvidó su nombre y su cargo abalanzándose furioso contra Erwin, que reía con esa manera tan cargante y propia de él.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

\- ¿Cómo que _cómo_? ¿Quieres que te lo cuente todo? No es propio de un caballero y yo respeto a Hanji. ¿Sabes? Aquí, entre viejos amigos… -y se acercó sonriendo – _Tiene hermosas piernas, largas que se prenden a ti mientras entras en ella…_

De un cabezazo, certero, fuerte, con una rabia superior a toda su persona, Levi hizo caer de espaldas al jefe de su batallón y le miró con tanta rabia, que de no estar atado, le habría matado allí mismo.

\- ¡Hanji es mía! ¡Siempre será mía! ¡Hagas lo que hagas, no importa cuántas veces tengas su cuerpo, ella me pertenece!

Limpiándose la sangre que manaba de su ceja y de la comisura derecha de sus labios, Erwin se levantó, y con la cara muy alta, como si estuviera dando un discurso a los soldados, repuso:

\- ¿Y por qué, Levi, si Hanji es tuya, no está aquí contigo intercediendo por ti?

Y después de unos momentos, terminó dejándole solo en la celda no sin antes decir:

\- Sabes que perdiste. Aunque sea tuya, no la tendrás de nuevo. Sobre mi cadáver.

Y salió de la celda para reunirse con Armin Arlet, a quien acababa de nombrar cabo, a fin de que asistiera a la Teniente Zoe en la investigación que se llevaría a cabo los días siguientes.

* * *

Mikasa tocó a la puerta.

Hanji acababa de vestirse y se secaba el cabello cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación. El rostro inexpresivo, blanco y frío que la miraba con desdén, con preciosos ojos grises y rasgados, la hizo enfurecer.

Con la misma furia de un titán a punto de comer, se abalanzó sobre Mikasa Ackerman, la que no levantó una mano para defenderse. Pero Hanji no se detuvo. La golpeó tres veces en las mejillas, con los puños cerrados, sosteniéndola bajo su cuerpo y gritándole improperios.

No podía soportar la presencia de la persona que había acabado con todo entre ella y Levi.

\- ¡Te acabaré, Ackerman! – gritaba mientras Eren se llevaba a Mikasa y Moblit la sostenía a ella que no era capaz de controlarse o dejar de gritar.

Cuando entró a su habitación, comenzó a ponerse su uniforme y su equipo de inmediato.

Necesitaba matar algunos titanes o probablemente si atacaba a Mikasa, sería ella la que acabaría muerta.

Pensaba que después de todo, para eso había nacido de todos modos.

Pero aún no.


	7. Perdón

_Levi, como mensaje personal, sé que quieres aniquilar a Erwin ahora y que probablemente siempre hayas querido hacerlo pero te preocupes, porque sin importar nada, te pertenezco._

* * *

Capítulo 7

-Perdón-

_"… Perdón lo que te hice ayer  
No es facil despertar si ya no estás  
Buscar tu beso en otros labios…  
Soñé... que te volvía a tener  
Que puedo respirar, porque me das  
Lo que yo busco en otros brazos…"_

Después del incidente con Mikasa, Hanji no había vuelto a enfrentarse a nadie en la Tropa de Exploración. Estaba abrumada y sabía que, siendo Mikasa el miembro más fuerte de la tropa al haber desaparecido Levi es evidente que los reclutas y sus compañeros podrían verla a ella como una inconsciente.

"_Un día más sin ti, enano_", pensó, mientras tocaba la herida ya casi cerrada de su espalda. La misión estaba pospuesta, no habían salido al exterior todavía después de diez días. Y Levi no aparecía. Ya podía comenzar a alarmarse.

A las diez menos cuarto, Hanji bajó y cruzó palabra con Eren, quien parecía nervioso en la puerta de su habitación. La razón, era precisamente Mikasa. Cuando Hanji notó la poco discreta compañía de Mikasa con Eren, le dijo a éste que necesitaba hablar con ella. Ésta rehusó sin mayor preámbulo. Hanji no insistió. Se retiró sin más y comprendió que Mikasa no deseaba enfrentarla. "_Seguro se avergüenza de sus acciones idiotas y Levi sólo la ha usado… Bah, no me extrañaría de ése enano idiota_", se dijo para no pensar en ello.

Al retirarse Hanji, Mikasa se excusó con Eren para salir a por algo para el desayuno y se dirigió directamente a los calabozos. No tuvo mayor problema para pasar porque quien estaba cuidando las celdas era Jean Kirschtein. Ella y todo el mundo sabían su predilección por ella y la aprovechó para hablar con el sargento. Al acercarse a la celda y ver el deplorable estado en que se encontraba éste, le pidió a Jean su desayuno y éste sin oponerse, abrió la celda así como los grilletes del sargento en silencio para que pudiese comer. Mikasa dejó la bandeja en el suelo y éste, adolorido intensamente, no podía ni mover los brazos. Fue ella quien arrimaba con cuidado pedazos de comida. Toda esta operación la llevó a cabo en silencio, sin mediar palabra alguna con él. De algún modo, _ambos se entendían_.

Después de unos minutos, más animada y viéndole comer, le pasó un vaso con agua que Levi bebió con agrado y preguntó a quemarropa:

\- Explícame por qué la teniente Zoe no sabe que tú y yo somos hermanos, Levi.

\- Cállate, estúpida – dijo susurrando con urgencia - Si alguien te escuchara, todo fracasaría. Y no podríamos llevar a Eren a buen resguardo hasta el final de todo esto.

Mikasa le miró, mucho más seria de lo habitual y le tomó del brazo.

\- Tienes que decírselo. Esa mujer es capaz de matarme.

\- ¿Por qué Cuatro Ojos te mataría? Está con el _comandante_ Smith – y dijo esto haciendo un ligero mohín frustrado e hincapié en la palabra.

\- ¿Tienes idea de quién me hizo esto? – y se señaló las mejillas aún enrojecidas, con las marcas de las manos casi visibles de Hanji en ellas – La teniente Zoe casi me mata anoche, si Eren no llega a quitarla de encima, habría tenido que responder – dijo, serena.

\- ¿Por qué Hanji haría eso?

\- Porque la muy idiota te ama enfermamente. Si me hubieras golpeado, yo te mataría. Es más… No sé porqué no lo ha hecho todavía – y de pronto se quedó pensativa mirándole - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Se acostó con Erwin – dijo, como si quisiera justificarse, sin saber por qué.

\- Debiste acostarte con alguien. Eso es justicia. Lo que tú hiciste es ser un hijo de puta y nada más – y le miró con asco – No mereces respeto alguno.

Levi, sin contestar, la miró fijamente.

Le daba toda la razón.

En medio de su conversación, fueron interrumpidos por alguien que de la nada, hizo sonar la reja abriendo el candado.

Frente a ellos estaba Hanji Zoe y parecía haber escuchado algo.

\- Sal de aquí, Ackerman – ordenó Hanji y Mikasa sólo se levantó en silencio mirándole de frente, impasible. Al cruzarse con ella, Mikasa murmuró:

\- Usted, teniente Zoe, debería ser un poco más comprensiva. Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen – y se alejó, saliendo de la celda en silencio.

_"… Mírame, y así de frente déjame saber  
Que ya no hay nada, y no vas a volver  
Que si me tocas ya no te deshaces… "_

\- Así que no mereces respeto alguno ¿Eh? – comentó Hanji, burlona – Pues es evidente por qué – desde arriba, Hanji miró a Levi y los ojos de éste, bajaron a mirar el suelo mugriento - ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Por qué estás tan frustrado negándote a hablar? Todo esto es _por ella_ ¿No es así?

Levi no dijo nada. En silencio y con evidente dificultad, trató de incorporarse. Interiormente Hanji deseaba ayudarlo y curarlo. ¿Cómo se habría lastimado así? Pero su cuerpo no se movía. Levi la miraba, casi suplicante, pero no decía nada. Sin embargo, él veía claramente en el fondo de sus ojos todo el sufrimiento que reprimía detrás de esa careta de frialdad y sarcasmo.

_"… Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos  
Evadiéndote, para caminar...  
Y te ves, de nuevo así llorando,  
Pero hay que pensar, que no hay vuelta atrás  
Que no hay vuelta atrás..."_

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, _Cuatro Ojos_? – y dijo esto con patente desprecio en su voz, desprecio que apenas si era capaz de demostrar, pues no sentía hacia ella. De no haberlo mirado con tanta frialdad, sin duda se habría arrastrado frente a ella pidiendo perdón. Pero aún así, había algo que le decía en su rostro, que no habría importado.

\- Erwin me pidió venir. Supongo que ya puedes salir de esta celda, dado que me dijo que podías ir a lavarte y uniformarte. Tiene una misión para ti con _tu adorada_ recluta Ackerman – y esto lo dijo acremente. No dejó traslucir que ardía de rencor por dentro, y sus ojos apenas si cambiaron. Pero Levi la conocía y había visto el fugaz destello de los celos en ellos. Se incorporó y Hanji le lanzó la llave de la celda al suelo – No deseo verte cerca, Levi. Entre más lejos estés de mí, _mejor será – _y con paso rápido trató de escabullirse. Levi alzó el brazó y alcanzó el de ella.

_"… Grite, te intente detener  
Tu forma de besar hace dudar  
Tu sabes que esto no es pasado  
Perdóoon y ahora escuchame!  
No dejas de soñar  
Ni de desear, que en esta noche sean mis manos…"_

Intercambiaron mirada por mirada. Sus respiraciones, acompasadas, _sincronizadas_, como si fueran una sola, resonaban contra los muros de piedra y los barrotes metálicos y llenos de sarro. La atmósfera era tan pesada, tan cargante, que parecía que se asfixiarían sin poder siquiera haber respirado libremente alguna vez. Hanji no trató de soltarse. Levi la miraba sosteniéndose donde la costilla rota golpeaba su piel por dentro y le provocaba un dolor lacerante. El rostro de Hanji aún tenía algunas manchas verde-amarillentas de algunos de los golpes que él le diese y sus dedos se deslizaron sobre éstas sin que ella lo detuviese. Después de un segundo, Hanji comenzó a hablar.

"… _Mírame, y así tan cerca, dime lo que ves,  
Si ya no hay nada, y no vas a volver  
Por qué me tocas? Por qué te deshaces?.."_

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres _de mí_? _¿No te gustó suficiente dejarme moribunda?_

\- Hanji, no…

\- No, Levi. _No te quiero cerca de mí_ – Sin embargo, esto lo dijo de tal forma, con tanta vehemencia, al borde del llanto que Levi se quedó inmóvil. Sus párpados apretados estaban bordeados de lágrimas de impotencia y sus puños se apretaban en torno a sus propios dedos hasta ponerse blancos. Luchaba porque lo amaba y lo amaba porque de otro modo, _no estaría luchando en absoluto contra ello._ Su frente contra la de él, sus sollozos intranquilos, el temblor de sus labios y la calidez de su aliento al hablar a borbotones, como si se negara a él cuando su cuerpo luchaba contra su entendimiento lo embrigaban y le era imposible apartarse. Y ella lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba tanto que no lo quería cerca de ella o nuevamente su amor _la arrastraría a sus pies_.

_"… Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos,  
Evadiéndote, para caminar...  
Y te ves, de nuevo así llorando,  
Pero hay que pensar, que no hay vuelta atrás!  
Que no hay vuelta atrás… "_

Hanji se soltó de su brazo y salió apresuradamente sin darle la cara. No quería verlo. Su dolor físico, sus ojos suplicantes… Su cuerpo hermoso cubierto de heridas, la hacían flaquear. _"Aún tengo que luchar"_, se dijo, incapaz de ignorar su propio dolor donde la herida en su espalda aún no cerraba del todo. Fue casi corriendo a la oficina de Erwin y sin tocar, abrió la puerta.

Erwin la miró, completamente desconcertado y se levantó de inmediato.

\- Hanji, estás muy pálida, ¿Te hizo algo? – dijo, fingiendo alarmarse. Sabía bien el efecto que le provocaría a ella ver a Levi. Todo estaba saliendo conforme a su bien elaborado y maquiavélico plan.

En respuesta, Hanji le miró un momento que le pareció eterno. Sobre las puntas de sus pies, alzó ligeramente su cuerpo y pasándole los brazos por el cuello, apretó sus labios, cerrados, contra los de él.

Pensó en cuánto había deseado besar a Levi. No dejaba de pensar en sus labios en los de él, ni en los labios de él en su cuerpo. Parecía como si hubiera teñido en ella sus besos de por vida y se sentía tan incapaz de olvidarlos que debía borrarlos con los de otro si fuese necesario.

Erwin la apretó contra su cuerpo y la miró entonces desconcertado, pero sin soltarla.

Por respuesta, Hanji habló firme y claramente:

\- ¿Está… Bien si… _Mudo mis cosas_ a la habitación al lado de la tuya? Sería incómodo estar de un lado a otro.

Erwin no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que pugnaba por asomar en las comisuras de sus labios y así lo hizo esperando no delatarse.

\- No tengo problema si me permites mudarme a mí a la habitación vacía al lado de la tuya, Hanji.

\- ¿Qué dirían los reclutas?

\- No dirían nada en particular. Eso no es asunto de los reclutas.

\- Mmmmh – y se separó ligeramente bajando los brazos algo incómoda, sin saber realmente qué hacer con ellos – ¿Qué harás con Levi?

\- Enviarlo a la muralla Rose. No puedo deshacerme de él. Puede que no apruebe lo que te ha hecho y en otras circunstancias lo habría asesinado con mis propias manos o condenado al calabozo hasta morir, pero el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no puede ser descartado en este punto.

\- Eso lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no hemos ido a la misión?

\- Quería estar seguro que estabas repuesta y ahora que lo sé, partiremos mañana mismo – Hanji parecía pensativa y lo miró fijamente.

\- _¿Dormirías conmigo esta noche?_ – y se lo dijo sonriendo ligeramente, algo tan extraño en ella que era de una risa fresca y sonora, y acercándose, tomó la mano pesada y blanca de su colega.

_"… Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos,  
Evadiendote, para caminar...  
Y te ves, otra vez asi llorando,  
Pero hay que pensar, que no hay vuelta atrás!  
Que no hay vuelta atrás…"_

Levi se quedó acostado durante largo rato después de darse un baño a conciencia y vendarse el torso y algunas de las heridas que lucía. Incluso la luz de la luna le lastimaba los ojos. No podía creer sus palabras. No podía imaginar cómo había hecho Erwin para hacerse con ella. Hanji. _Su Hanji_.

No tenía dudas. Ella le pertenecía. Ella era de él. Ella _tenía _que permanecer a su lado. "_¿Cómo hacerle entender que nada de lo que ella ve en realidad existe?", _se preguntó con ansiedad internamente.

Tocaron a la puerta y se levantó haciendo un gesto harto incómodo. Era Mikasa.

\- ¿Qué quieres, mocosa?

\- No seas idiota y deja de llamarme de ese modo. Hay algo que debes saber.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dices y...? – Mikasa lo interrumpió.

\- El Capitán Erwin Smith y la Teniente Zoe están juntos. Juntos, _juntos. En su habitación._

_"… Si me quieres tener, y no vas a volverme a ver  
Si no vas a volverme a ver..."_

El rostro de Levi cambió. Parecía que una nube negra se hubiera cernido en sus pensamientos.

\- Ella no me quiere cerca.

\- Si no le dices nada, vas a perderla, _anciano_. No seas idiota. _Yo puedo proteger a Eren._

\- ¿Y si no?

\- Claro que puedo – dijo autosuficiente.

\- Mikasa… - llamó entonces a la chica pelinegra por primera vez por su nombre de pila – He dicho que no.

\- Eren se lo dirá.

\- Ese mocoso se callará si quiere sobrevivir.

\- Levi, estás echando todo por la borda.

\- Es mi borda y yo diré cuando hablaré y cuando me quedaré en silencio.

Mikasa se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a cortar una hogaza de pan para él.

\- Es mejor que comas. Nos vamos al amanecer.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A Rose. Lejos de estas personas. Podrás resguardar a Eren donde decidas.

Debía volver para hablar con Hanji. Había tanto que lamentaba. Erwin lo alejaba a propósito.

Estaba seguro que el motivo era el que él pensaba.

Erwin tendría a Hanji a su merced para enamorarla de verdad.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, los quiero!_

_Kat._


	8. The Letter

_"… - Meet me there at midnight, same place we always go  
I'm absolutely sure he doesn't know -  
Those words jump off the letter that I found behind our bed  
Haunting me they echo in my head, in my head… __"_

Al día siguiente, Levi se despertó al alba. Encontró al abrir la puerta de su habitación, todas sus cosas, confiscadas cuando fue encarcelado. Estaban sus uniformes, doblados tal cual los tenía antes, y en el fondo de la caja algunas de sus pertenencias, sus notas y debajo del block, un sobre blanco con la leyenda "E. Smith". Levi achicó los ojos. La cuidadosa caligrafía no le era desconocida. Había leído cartas de la misma persona que había escrito ésa, infinidad de veces. La letra era de Hanji. Al abrirla, el papel tenía incluso el olor de ella. Se detuvo un momento con la hoja amarillenta retenida en su mano, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Tenía curiosidad? Sí. Pero un irracional temor lo dominó. ¿Debía leerla? Algo en la caligrafía, un ligero temblor en la forma de escribir, algo que percibía y que era incapaz de descifrar, le decían que no debía leer el contenido. Recompuesto, la abrió sin más. Después de un momento de leer y releer, confuso y con los ojos completamente rojos, cual si se hubiera bebido una botella entera de vodka, apretó la hoja hasta hacerla una bola de papel tan pequeña en su puño que luego tiró a un lado de la habitación con furia. Se talló las manos y furioso, se abalanzó contra el escritorio, el que golpeaba con sendos golpes. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… y después de detenerse, volvía a realizar la misma operación. Sin tocar, al escuchar los golpes, Eren entró a la habitación y perplejo, se acercó a Levi el que, en su enojo, se abalanzó entonces sobre él y lo tomó por el cuello como si no lo reconociera. Detrás suyo, iba Mikasa, quien, al contemplar la escena, de inmediato se abalanzó a su vez sobre Levi.

_"… It's too late to try and work it out_  
_There's no way to turn this thing around_  
_It's all there in the letter that I've found_  
_I've memorized it line for line_  
_Too bad that letter isn't mine, (No…) __…__"_

\- Sargento – dijo Mikasa serena, midiendo sus palabras al verle incontenible y a sabiendas de que Eren no era rival para él ni en broma – Basta.

\- ¡¿Basta?! – Dijo sosteniendo a Eren por el cuello de la chaqueta y mirando a Mikasa como si estuviera loca, haciendo a su vez una mueca desagradable – Nada de basta, recluta – y soltó a Eren - ¿Saben qué es peor que tu jefe te quite a _tu mujer_? – y sin darles oportunidad a contestar, replicó - ¡Que sea tu mujer la que lo elija! – y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no llegaron a salir por la oportuna intervención de Eren.

\- Sargento Levi – y lo miró de frente sin temor – la teniente Zoe no está interesada en el Comandante – y al decir esto, Mikasa entornó la mirada como burlándose de su ingenuidad, pero lo amaba tantísimo que no dijo una palabra.

\- ¿Tú qué sabes, mocoso? – y alcanzó la carta, que levantando del piso, puso en la mano de Eren – Lee esa mierda y ya me dirás si la encuentras interesada o no.

Después de leer, Eren, estupefacto reconociendo en apariencia también la letra de Hanji, pasó el documento a Mikasa, quien, impasible, leyó con rapidez y alzó la vista, por primera vez con tintes de gravedad, enfocándola en Levi.

_"… -When can I then see you, I've been counting down the days_  
_I promise you our secret will be safe-_  
_No, I just can't continue reading through my tears_  
_The beating of the letter is so clear, so clear…"_

Éste se sentó en la cama. Todo se había derrumbado. Su respeto por ella. Su confianza en ella. Sentía que incluso su amor por ella, repentinamente había huido de su cuerpo. No podia soportar imaginar a Hanji escondiéndose _de él_ para escribir esa carta. ¿Por qué no la había entregado? No importaba. Lo que importaba era que la había escrito. ¿Qué otras cosas abominables le había ocultado? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dijo desde el principio que a quien amaba era a ése miserable forzudo de Erwin?

Eren balbuceó algo. Mikasa a su vez le respondía, al parecer defendiendo su reacción. Bah, siempre que Eren hablaba era tan vehemente que al verlo solo le inspiraba golpearlo. No entendía una mierda de lo que decía y tanta alharaca le irritaba sobremanera. Se puso la chaqueta, furiosamente, tanto que zafó un botón.

\- _Tsk._ Tengo que encararla. Tiene que aclararme toda esta mierda. Si se entendía ya con él, si se había ya _entregado_ a él. ¡Ese bastardo fue _el primero!_

\- Deberías controlarte. _Parece_ su letra, sí. Pero deberías controlarte y hablarlo con ella antes de juzgarla. ¿No vas a decirme que ya te olvidaste de la golpiza que le diste? – dijo Mikasa con su habitual seriedad.

\- ¡Debí _matarla_! – dijo con profundo desprecio.

\- Señor – habló Eren entonces – la teniente Zoe no es…

\- ¿Y tú qué mierda sabes de quién es la _teniente Zoe_ que tanto respetas, eh? No eres más que un mocoso inútil – Su voz mostraba un intenso desprecio.

\- Levi… Si no estás seguro, tienes que encararla. ¿Y si te dice lo que quieres oír, qué? ¿Eso cambia algo?

"No", pensó. "No cambia nada".

Mikasa por su parte, pensó que todo sería más fácil si era ella quien hablaba con Hanji, pero sabía que ella se negaría a escucharla o le respondería con el aporreo de la vez anterior, así que optó por decirle a Eren, una vez fuera de la habitación del sargento, que fuera él quien hablara con ella. No le caía mal el Comandante Smith pero había descubierto hacía poco tiempo que Levi era su hermano. Aquel hombre, parte de los comerciantes de las murallas, al que todos llamaban "Capitán Ackerman", era tío de ambos, hermano del padre de Mikasa. Siendo un bebé, lo secuestró para hacerlo pasar por su hijo, pues él era incapaz de tenerlos y necesitaba uno para hacerse de una gran fortuna por parte del gobierno. Luego vino su desgracia al ser descubierto por el rumor de que Levi no era producto de algún matrimonio y se quedó sin un centavo, por lo que lo echó a las calles. Éste renegó de su apellido, prácticamente sumiéndolo en un olvido pesado e incómodo. Cuando conoció a Eren y supo el apellido de Mikasa, por supuesto se incomodó. Por supuesto sintió la misma sangre correr por sus venas, ¡Y cómo no! Mikasa era una adolescente que, como él mismo unos años antes, era fuerte, entera, eficaz y serena. Su ecuanimidad rayaba en el mutismo y ambos tenían la misma mirada fría e impasible. Era muy interesante como a él lo llamaban "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" y a ella comenzaban a llamarla "La soldado que vale por cien soldados". Era una adolescente, y como tal, carecía por completo de juicio, y el poco que tenía lo empleaba en cuidar al mocoso inútil de Jaeger. Habría que hacerse cargo de ellos, "De algún modo", pensó. Un día, cuando la rescató de la casa de los Jaeger al ingerir las fórmulas del padre de Eren, Mikasa lo sorprendió con lo que sabía. "Sé que fuiste hijo de mis padres. No me preguntes cómo lo sé. No te lo diré. Quiero que sepas que no te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Eren, pero ahora no sólo él es mi única familia en el mundo y dudo que tú tengas a alguien que se preocupe por ti además de la teniente Zoe, así que trataré de ignorarte y… Si necesitas mi ayuda… Estaré cerca" . Así le hizo saber que era su hermana. La diferencia de edades era de 4 años. Levi nunca tuvo tiempo de saber de la existencia de Mikasa o viceversa. Por eso, que viniera con tal información, lo sorprendió. Lejos de molestarle, se sintió un poco aliviado. Había alguien más en el mundo que podría llegar a entenderlo. Bueno, al parecer Hanji alguna vez lo hacía.

_"…It's too late to try and work it out  
There's no way to turn this thing around  
It's all there in the letter that I've found  
I've memorized it line for line  
Too bad that letter isn't mine…"_

Eren se dirigió a la habitación de Hanji. Tocó dos ocasiones y a la tercera, Hanji abrió, envuelta en una toalla color lavanda. Eres desvió la vista, la verdad fuera dicha, Hanji era muy bonita sin sus habituales gafas de trabajo o su uniforme y esa coleta. Era muy natural y alegre y eso atraía a cualquiera. Le caía bien y se entendía bien con ella, sin embargo, era extremadamente compleja en cuanto la conversación o la situación tendía hacia un canal más estrecho. Y éste era Levi.

\- Ahm… Teniente… Necesito hablarle – dijo Eren con los ojos fijos en el quicio de la puerta.

\- Claro Eren, entra – y le abrió la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mikasa y el Sargento… - Hanji lo interrumpió poniéndole la mano frente a la cara y agitándola ligeramente.

\- No quiero hablar de eso, Eren, si a eso has venido, vete – y miró a la ventana – sé que aprecias a Levi y te lo agradezco, pero esto no es asunto tuyo.

\- ¡Mikasa y el Sargento son hermanos, teniente! - Eren dijo esto rápido, antes de que Hanji lo interrumpiese otra vez.

Hanji, estupefacta, se sentó en la cama con el cabello húmedo y gotas de agua caían sobre sus hombros humedeciendo el edredón. La toalla estaba completamente mojada y bajo los pies de Hanji se extendía un pequeño charco. Eren se sentó junto a ella.

\- Él la quiere mucho teniente… Bueno, yo no sé nada sobre esas cosas, pero sí sé que el sargento no es muy hábil para… expresar sus emociones.

\- ¿Por qué… No me dijo nada? – miró entonces interrogante a Eren.

\- Porque Mikasa, yo y usted misma, estarían en peligro. Él busca protegerla porque usted le importa.

\- ¿Protegerme? ¿Protegerme de quién? – y comenzó a ofuscarse - ¿Sabes Eren? No, si se van a Rose, no podré hablar con él. Llévame ahora mismo a su habitación – exigió.

\- Él no desea hablarle… Vio su carta.

\- ¿Mi… qué? – preguntó confundida.

\- Su carta. La que usted escribió al comandante Erwin – y más confusa todavía, se levantó buscando su uniforme.

\- Llévame con él. No sé de qué rayos hablas.

Eren la vio asustada y de pronto, comprendió su desconcierto. ¿Por qué alguien guardaría una carta sin sello y sin haber sido entregada a su destino?

Hanji se metió al baño y al salir, estaba prácticamente vestida. Se calzó las botas y sin siquiera atarse el cabello ni ponerse sus gafas, salió disparada a la habitación de Levi con Eren pisándole los talones.

Al entrar a la habitación de Levi, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de hacer reclamos. Levi la miraba de abajo hacia arriba, la repasaba con la mirada como si jamás la hubiera visto en tanto Hanji trataba de descifrar su actitud. Ninguno actuaba conforme deseaba y esto no pasó desapercibido a Mikasa quien comenzó a hablar.

\- Nosotros nos vamos. Teniente… Siento el inconveniente y… Quiero que sepa que… Siento esto – Algo apenada, Mikasa bajó la cara.

\- Siento haberte golpeado, Ackerman. Aunque ya no sé si puedo llamarte Ackerman o solo Mikasa. Si tienen el mismo apellido y sus caras son tan iguales, es difícil decidir a quién llamaré de "x" modo. Siento haberte golpeado.

Mikasa miró a Hanji y asintió tomando el brazo de Eren que solo se incline ligeramente. Al cerrarse la puerta, Levi se levantó de inmediato como crispado, y se inclinó frente a Hanji mirándola con fijeza.

_"… You wanted me to find it, never tried to hide it  
Running never fades those words are here to stay  
I hope you find this letter I'm writing you today  
These will be the last words that I say…"_

\- ¿Qué haces aquí _Cuatro Ojos_? – dijo serio como siempre. Su miraba no podía ocultar todo el desprecio que sentía y sin embargo sus manos temblorosas, evidenciaban con claridad que luchaba contra su deseo de abrazarla y tocarla. Las marcas de los golpes que le había inflingido no se habían borrado del todo y los moretones de sus mejillas apenas comenzaban a aclararse en una fea combinación de tonos amarillos y verdosos.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Mikasa Ackerman y tú son hermanos? ¿Alguna vez confiaste en mí? – dijo dolida, bajando la cara.

\- No vas a ablandarme con eso, Hanji. Tú eres ahora la amante de Smith, todos lo saben. No importa si te mentí o no. Tampoco tú confiabas en mí – dijo, dolido.

\- ¡Te llevaste mis notas sin explicación, Levi! ¡Mi trabajo de toda una vida y pretendías que sin explicación alguna yo simplemente tolerara lo que sucedía en mis propias narices!

\- ¿Y qué era eso, Hanji? ¿No tiene nada que ver con la hermosa carta de amor que le escribiste al comandante?

Hanji lo miró, confundida. No sabía de qué estaba hablándole. Levi le dio la bola de papel que hasta hacía un momento estaba en el suelo y ella la abrió leyendo.

_"Erwin: Parece que Levi no tiene la menor idea de lo que pasa entre nosotros. ¿Está bien si aprovechamos que ha ido al muro María y nos vemos a medianoche? Espero tu respuesta, aunque no deseo esperar demasiado. Tuya, Hanji."_

Levantó la vista y ésta se encontró con la mirada irrefutable de Levi. No sabía de dónde había salido esa carta pero sabía que ella no la había escrito.

Comenzó a luchar con su deseo de disculparse, con su necesidad de acercarse y pedir perdón. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Levi se incorporó y le acarició la cabeza.

Entonces supo que todo se había terminado.

_"… It's too late to try and work it out_  
_There's no way to turn this thing around_  
_It's all here in this letter that you've found_

_It's too late to try and work it out..."_

\- Se terminó, Hanji – sus rostros estaban muy cerca y se miraban con culpa, con tristeza.

\- No me has contesta…

\- No tengo nada qué contestar. Voy a una misión y pretendo no volver – y se dio vuelta rebuscando en la cómoda. Hanji se levantó y le pasó el brazo desde detrás por el cuello atrayéndole y lo besó en los labios.

Fue sólo unos segundos que Hanji habría deseado que duraran por largo tiempo, pero Levi fue quien decidió romper el hechizo.

_"… There's no way to turn this thing around  
It's all here in this letter that you've found  
So memorized it line for line…"_

Con sus pantaletas, las que Erwin sustrajera y que luego le mostró en su celda sin que ella se diese cuenta, le dio una bofetada y alejándose, la miró con asco y la dejó, parada, confusa y al borde de un colapso nervioso, en medio de su propia habitación.

_No había nada qué salvar._

_"… I won't be there to say goodbye…"_


	9. Guilty

_Alas de Libertad Capítulo 9:_

_-Guilty-_

_"… There is a darkness  
I check my habit true  
I can't erase it  
Believing you'll come back to me  
That is the notion  
Just between you and me_

_(You got me urging)  
No waiting out anymore… __"_

Hanji salió corriendo detrás de Levi por el pasillo, como desbloqueada, inconsciente, frenéticamente. El pasillo estaba vacío, pero no vaciló en su intento y siguió corriendo. La suela de sus botas resonaba en el suelo de piedra. Corría tan rápido que no estuvo a tiempo de detenerse ante el brazo que se detuvo de pronto frente a ella, y deslizándose por su pecho, la atrajo hacia la obscuridad de una habitación vacía. Toda esa ala era inasequible para nadie que no tuviese por lo menos grado de teniente en la tropa.

Los relieves de la madera tallada de la puerta le hacían daño en la espalda. Su respiración parecía la de alguien que, como ella, había hecho una gran carrera. Pero ella, a diferencia de quien corría carreras, estaba lejos de ganar. Su pecho se elevaba y bajaba, y cansada, cerró los ojos un momento. Quien sea que la hubiera asido de esa manera, lo había hecho porque deseaba detenerla, mas no hacerle ningún daño. Respiró unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos, los pequeños e inquisidores ojos de Levi Ackerman, grises como los de un gato gruñón, estaban puestos fijamente en sus propios ojos.

No cabía asustarse, no. ¡Era lo que más deseaba!

Sus brazos respondieron a sus deseos más obscuros. Se alzaron sobre sus hombros para abrazar al hombre, diez centímetros más bajo que ella, y de pronto algo en su interior hizo _click_, como cuando enciendes algún aparato.

_"… I'm in a maze of fears and sorrows  
Save me from here so somebody please  
Desire burning out of control …"_

Algo en ella se desnudó, más allá de su cuerpo que ahora, frío, no tenía nada que ofrecer más que las mismas cicatrices, la misma piel apiñonada, la misma suavidad y humedad vahosa de sus partes más íntimas, las que a pesar de conocer a otro hombre, no manifestaban placer alguno más que con ése que ahora la abrazaba.

Tan segura estaba de ello, que sentía la urgencia de apagar esas llamas de inconfundible deseo con él y sólo con él. Sólo él provocaba en ella las más intensas sensaciones eróticas, más allá sólo del contacto con su cuerpo. La prueba estaba en que cada vez que debía _cumplir la obligación_ de acostarse con Erwin Smith, debía concentrar su pensamientos en los últimos recuerdos que tenía de Levi antes de haber sido alejados uno del otro.

_"… I sacrificed my pain to satisfy myself  
Don't wanna lose your love  
Instead I deal in lies  
Your soul is worth a shot to satisfy my soul  
I'm calling out your name  
Because of you I know I feel insane …"_

El insondable dolor de sus heridas. El ardor de su piel bañada en sangre, doliente, abierta como una flor. Desgarrado su sexo groseramente, como una rosa a la que le han sido arrancados inclementemente los pétalos…

La herida que aún no terminaba de cerrar y que estaba en el borde de su espalda baja, donde los carnosos muslos de su cuerpo trabajado, comenzaban a alzarse, respingones.

Su rostro continuaba con ciertos signos de golpes. Su ojo apenas comenzaba a mostrar signos de mejorar. La hinchazón había bajado, ya no se veía amoratado, aunque aún tenía el párpado ligeramente tapado, pues le caía parcialmente hinchado sobre el globo ocular que en el extremo del lagrimal aún conservaba un muy tenue tono rojizo donde Levi había provocado un derrame.

Todo eso no importó.

Levi temblaba. Acariciaba sus brazos y le retiró la chaqueta sin explicación alguna, la que dejó caer al suelo sin prestar importancia. Hanji comenzó a hablar mientras Levi no podía reprimirse de tocar sus mejillas y pasar sus dedos finos con cuidado sobre los moretones en su rostro. Era como revivir ese golpe y tratar de absorber el dolor provocado con éste mientras deslizaba sus dedos.

\- Levi, yo no escribí esa carta, yo nunca…

\- Ya lo sé, _idiota – _Sus labios se deslizaron con suavidad por la mejilla de Hanji.

\- ¿Lo sabes? – dijo Hanji esperanzada, casi al borde del llanto. Parecía creer en ella.

\- Lo sé. Tu jamás escribes cartas y todas las que tengo son más bien notas. Notas de una sola frase que jamás narran nada alrededor. Cosas como "Te veo en el muro" o "Apresúrate _enano_" – dijo Levi con sorna.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué te fuiste?

\- Porque estás _con él_ – y se alejó un instante, para luego aplastarla literalmente contra la puerta.

Sus labios apresaron los de ella con necesidad, con una urgencia más allá de su propio control. Lo dominaba por completo su olor, la forma de sus labios y el cómo éstos parecían amoldarse a su propia boca cuando la besaba. Le deshizo la coleta halando de la liga que la sostenía y acarició entonces su nuca mientras ella era incapaz de moverse. Sólo sus labios prometían _más de sí misma_, su lengua húmeda que relamía las comisuras de sus labios mientras continuaba besándola lo enloquecían y en definitiva, parecía estar atrapado, a pesar de que era él quien aparentaba tener el control total de la situación.

Su boca se deslizó por su cuello y Hanji se permitió abandonarse echando atrás la cabeza, como si se estuviera entregando, porque _moría_ por entregarse a él. Porque no podía vivir sin su aliento dándole vida ni sin su cuerpo atrayéndola a ella, de hecho, _a vivir._

La mano de Levi esta vez desabotonó despacio su blusa, prodigando dulces caricias a todo su cuerpo, que antes fuera maltratado y humillado por él mismo.

_Pero esta vez, era él quien la necesitaba a ella._

Su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía ante la suavidad de sus labios rudos, que de pronto parecían suavizar aún más su caricia y por momentos parecían querer arrancarle la vida a sus poros.

Hanji comenzó a acariciar su nuca, donde el cabello en su cabeza era más corto, mientras él luchaba con los botones de su blusa. Tanta era su ansiedad que los arrancó. Hanji en un gesto involuntario se echó atrás, como si su cerebro hubiese quedado irremediablemente programado después de aquella golpiza para sentir temor cuando él tomaba acciones bruscas cerca de ella.

Levi la miró a los ojos, y el temor inconsciente reflejado en éstos lo obligaron a detenerse.

\- ¿Estás segura, _Hanji_? – la llamó por su nombre. Para ella, su voz sonaba más profunda aún cuando la llamaba por su nombre y sabía bien que era una mala señal. Lo miró atentamente, casi al borde de un ataque de pánico y su respiración aparecía de pronto pesada y jadeante.

\- Estoy segura. Sólo… Tengo un poco de miedo.

\- ¿Crees que _te lastimaré_? – preguntó con un dejo de ofensa patente en sus palabras.

\- No lo sé… No sé…

Levi la besó de lleno en los labios y alejándose un poco, con su aliento aun chocando contra el de ella, la abrazó por encima de sus hombros a pesar de su menor estatura, posesivo, confiado, ansioso pero al mismo tiempo protectoramente.

\- Nunca volveré a hacerte daño. _Lo siento_.

Hanji rompió en llanto y le anudó los brazos al cuello besándole con pasión.

Sabía que su afirmación era cierta y que podía confiar en su palabra. Sabía por qué estaba unido a Mikasa. Sabía que ya no había motivo para aceptar estar con Erwin.

_Erwin._

Trataba de hacerla feliz. Pero… ¿Cómo Levi habría obtenido esas pantaletas? ¿Cómo es que tenía una carta supuestamente escrita por ella de no ser porque Erwin de algún modo se la había hecho llegar?

_Era una trampa de la que ya se ocuparía luego._

Se abrazó al cuerpo más pequeño en estatura del soldado que la besaba y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras este relamía la piel de sus pechos que sobresalía de su sostén. Poco a poco la ansiedad se fue agotando mientras la luz de la luna se cernía sobre la piel de la teniente que ahora jadeaba entrecortadamente, excitada y llorosa aún. Los labios de él cubrieron los de ella, cálidos, húmedos, adaptándose una vez más a sus labios, a cada parte de su cuerpo que besaba. Le desató los cinturones y le bajó los pantalones. Hanji entonces bajó las manos y comenzó a quitarle la pañoleta impoluta que su cuello tenía para después deslizar su camisa blanquísima hacia atrás. Acarició su pecho reció y sonrió aspirando su aroma ligeramente perfumado. Cualquiera que no conociera a Levi pensaría que era afeminado, pero ese olor no dejaba duda de que, a pesar de ser esencia de limón y maderas, era la esencia de la masculinidad. El olor cosquilleaba en la punta de su nariz y la obligó a sonreír. Levi se detuvo sin alejarse de sus labios y pasó sus dedos por los párpados de Hanji, que abrió los ojos. Lo miró y no dejó de sonreír.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó involuntariamente temerosa.

\- Que te amo – contesto el soldado que le tomó con suavidad la mano y la sentó con suavidad en la cama. Desconcertada, vio como éste daba la vuelta por el otro lado de la cama de esa habitación y se sentaba del otro lado, mirándola casi comprensivamente.

\- ¿Por qué te vas hacia allá?

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó sin ninguna inflexión vocal que delatara que en realidad estaba más asustado él que ella.

\- Muy segura – y se acercó de rodillas besándolo de nuevo en los labios.

Abrazándolo medio desnuda, dejó que Levi desabrochase su sostén del más absoluto blanco. Sus pantaletas eran similares a las que le había tirado en su propia cara. No pareció reparar en ello y si lo hizo, no dijo una palabra. Las deslizó por sus piernas, que aún conservaban los moretones de los golpes y torceduras y abrió despacio sus rodillas. Su lengua se deslizó con suavidad en su entrepierna para luego tocar el escaso vello de su sexo e internarse tocando su clítoris, esta vez ligeramente con la lengua y masajeando la parte interna de las paredes de su sexo con dos de sus dedos. Nada de manoseos groseros, nada de caricias odiosas, nada de puñetazos ni latigueos que dejarían la marca y la promesa de un dolor físico en los días subsecuentes.

Ahora todo él era considerado, amable, _dulce._

Y ella se sentía ligera como una pluma… Y _feliz_.

Acarició su cabello. Seguía teniendo una mata castaña y espesa de hermoso cabello ondulado y largo. Levi se llevó un mechón a los labios y aspiró su aroma. _Flores_. Esta mujer jamás, ni por más sucia y andrajosa que estuviese (y él la conocía muy bien y sabia que a veces podía estar realmente andrajosa) dejaba de tener ese aroma en su cabello. Aspiró una vez más la fragancia y su mueca seria se transformó en una sardónica, como si fuera irónico tal hecho para él.

No cabía duda _que la necesitaba_ con toda su alma.

Masajeó una vez más sus pechos y se detuvo al sentirla retorcerse. Hanji lo miró mientras se quitaba los pantalones y al fin desnudos los dos, alzó la sábana y ambos se situaron debajo.

Levi acariciaba su espalda, su cuello… Bajaba y subía su mano con frenesí por la espalda de ella mientras Hanji sin saber cómo acercarse e iniciar de nueva cuenta el contacto, comenzó a masajear y masturbar su miembro de arriba abajo en un vaivén que para Levi comenzaba a antojársele enloquecedor. Echaba éste la cabeza hacia atrás, y gruñendo, reprimía los gemidos que su boca se negaba a ocultar. Su garganta era lo único que le permitía respirar mientras entonces ella atrapaba de pronto sus labios y lo besaba introduciéndole su lengua, moviéndola dentro de la boca de él al ritmo de las embestidas que su mano simulaba con su miembro. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía cómo enloquecerlo y si había algo que a Levi le gustaba, era estar a punto de terminar después de tocarla, parar y reiniciar para luego montarse sobre él. A menudo bromeaba con que ella era su jinete y generalmente ella reía, pues era verdad. Hanji era excelente montando a caballo.

Levi sonrió sin poder evitar pensar que le tenía justo donde lo había querido.

A punto de terminar él, Hanji se alejó y se montó sobre su miembro dejándole deslizarlo en su interior. Se llevó la mano a los labios, un dolor acuciante se apoderó de su sexo, más lo soporto y entera, se irguió después de estar un momento en silencio. Levi la observaba, más que curioso, preocupado y la tomó por los hombros unos segundos antes de que ella comenzara a moverse.

\- _Oe_, Hanji… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – Hanji asintió con dos gruesos lagrimones en los extremos de sus ojos.

\- _Algo… _Creo que… Aún no ha… _\- _y Levi negó con la cabeza.

\- _Relájate – _y su mano se deslizó por su mejilla mientras la otra acariciaba su cintura y atrajo luego su torno apegando el suyo al de ella mientras con la mano en su cintura aún, dirigía sus embestidas, primero muy cuidadosamente.

No aceleró la velocidad hasta que notó la expresión excitada de ella. Una expresión que jamás, en toda su vida, había visto en ninguna otra mujer. Ni siquiera en ninguna otra persona.

Poco a poco, mientras le sentía entrar y deslizarse en ella, sintió también como todo su amor, ése que de pronto ellos habían decidido ignorar, se deslizaba sobre y dentro de sí. Murmuraba mientras se movía en ella, besándola, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro, sus hombros, su cuello y su espalda y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para dejar su marca en ella, no como antes, con tortura y sufrimiento, sino suave y dulcemente, hasta que ella pudiera nuevamente reconectarse con las sensaciones de insanidad y locura de que ambos eran capaces en la cama (o en otros lugares no muy ortodoxos). Él, sin embargo, entendía que tal vez había dejado una huella imborrable, para mal, y que tenía el deber de borrar con cierta consideración aunque eso no fuese fácil para él tampoco. Él lo había provocado todo y esa era la fría verdad de la que se alejaba cuando había decidido alejarse de ella.

Se movió dándole la vuelta y comenzó a penetrarla, perdido. La ansiedad volvía, como una espiral que todo lo envolvía. La acariciaba aún, jadeaba y se estremecía sobre ella mientras ésta tenía los párpados cerrados, jadeaba, pero no se movía apenas. Lo abrazaba como si deseara sentirlo todo, memorizando cada detalle. Pronto abrió los ojos y moviéndose sonrió ligeramente. Entonces Levi volvió a ver ese destello de locura en ella, cuando comenzó a moverse más fuerte, con más ansiedad, con más jadeos.

Fuera, una enorme sombra escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta, como alguna vez el dueño de esa sombra sabía que Levi le había escuchado dentro de otra habitación con esa misma mujer.

No, _Erwin Smith no era un hombre que reaccionara por impulso._

Probablemente Hanji había descubierto su plan, pero no importaba.

_Ella, sin saberlo, ya era suya._

Si no por amor, si no por deseo, si no siquiera por compasión, Hanji Zoe, segunda teniente al mando de la Tropa de Reconocimiento, ya era suya.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado. _"Disfruta, mi amor"_, pensó complacido cuidando de no hacer un solo ruido. _"Ten por seguro que será muy divertido cuando Levi sepa que has firmado esto"._

Si cualquiera hubiese pasado junto a él, habría podido leer las letras enormes de esténcil en tinta negra y las firmas que aquel documento tenía impresas, junto con sellos de goma de un tono marrón.

Ese documento ataba de por vida su universo ante el hombre que poco a poco la había alejado de todo lo que amaba y del hombre al que amaba.

Claramente se leía "Acta de Matrimonio". Y más abajo, después de una serie de cláusulas de grado militar, pues la milicia constituía al matrimonio como un acto del nivel más solemne y discreto, las firmas de Erwin Smith, con impecable caligrafía y Hanji Zoe, con hermosa letra de carta, perfecta y ligeramente desgarbada, brillaban a la luz del pedazo de leña encendido que Erwin llevaba en la mano.

Las risas alegres de Hanji, de pronto resonaron en los muros de piedra.

_No tenía ni idea de que en mucho tiempo, esas serían sus últimas risas._

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_Kat._


	10. Words that we couldn't say

_"... Tu cabello es fuego de invierno,_

_brasas de enero,_

_y yo ardo en él ..."_

_Ben Hascom a Beverly Marsh, It._

* * *

_D., donde sea que estés, seas quien seas, me ames o no..._

_Yo te amo y eso jamás podrás quitármelo._

* * *

**_Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción "Words that we couldn't say" de Steve Conte para la OST de Cowboy Bebop._**

* * *

Todo pasó repentinamente.

En sólo siete días, Erwin Smith había acabado definitivamente con los sueños, majestuosos, interesantes, grandiosos, que tenía para sí misma y para Levi Ackerman, quien, misteriosamente había desaparecido de su vida. Con la amenaza de asesinarla (_"Sabes bien que ni el que ame a Hanji me detendrá, eso sólo será un aliciente, pues así jamás sería tuya"_ dijo el jefe de la tropa de Reconocimiento) hizo echar a Levi a una misión suicida: Aniquilar a todos los titanes fuera de las murallas y luego moverse hacia el mar. Nadie sabía qué había allí. Mikasa Ackerman también era para Smith un problema, pues, al saber que era hermana de Levi, tuvo que echarla también a ella en la misma misión y para mantenerla a ella calmada tuvo que echar así mismo a Eren Jaeger. Bien, que les fuera útil si servía de algo, y si no, que murieran le daba lo mismo. Tantos soldados habían muerto ya por la perdida causa de la aniquilación de los titanes, que lo mismo le daba quien ni cómo muriera nadie de los que quedaba.

Levi y Mikasa eran prodigios, que se las arreglaran como pudieran.

Él sólo se tenía _a sí mismo_. Y a su esposa.

_"Mi esposa"_, se repetía a sí mismo azorado, maravillándose aún de cuán bien le habían salido las cosas.

Hanji era totalmente suya, ya no había modo de que Levi se la quitara y ya no había modo de que ella se fuera de su lado. Aunque a veces, un ligero resquemor de celos lo hacía llegar de mal humor a su habitación, a tal grado que ella terminaba encerrada en el armario de la ropa de cama, limpia y blanca, se envolvía en una de las sábanas, y aún cuando las manchaba de la sangre que manaba de las heridas que él le había producido, no salía de allí a menos que él la sacase y la hiriese más o en casos menos comunes, a menos de que fuese de día.

Pero lo peor sucedió el día del nacimiento de Matthew. Un día agridulce que Hanji jamás iba a olvidar.

* * *

Hanji alzó la vista al trigo dorado donde aquel ser dulce que constituía su única felicidad, caminaba analizándolo todo. Era curioso y despierto como ella, pero, a diferencia de ella y guardando todo parecido con _él, _lo admiraba todo de una forma discreta, callada y poco morbosa. Podría jurarse que era un serio y cabal adulto el ser de baja estatura que caminaba sobre el trigo y que hacía sonreír a su madre con sólo el mover su cabeza de postura perfecta y permitir que el viento leve de finales de otoño moviese su cabello negro, tan negro como el de aquel que proporcionó la mitad de sus genes para darle la vida. Cabello negro como el de toda (N. de la Autora: Y con "toda" me refiero a una persona) la familia de ése que hacía mucho tiempo era innombrable, prohibido para ella pronunciar.

O habría golpes. Sangre. Tortura.

La que conocía cuando aún había titanes.

No le preocupaba por ella. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. Todas habían sido dolorosas, algunas más que otras. Unas eran apenas perceptibles, otras, tan profundas que _aún dolían_. Pero de todas, había dos en especial que para el pequeño ser que ahora era toda su vida, siempre habían sido un misterio y que de todas, habían sido las más dolorosas física y emocionalmente para ella.

_En las manos de Hanji había dos enormes cicatrices._

Obscurecidas, herrumbrosas, una redonda en cada mano. Ejercían en el pequeño una especie de mágica fascinación.

Nunca se había atrevido a preguntar a _su madre_ qué había provocado esas cicatrices, porque para él, el motivo era evidente.

_Ella era una guerrera, seguramente se las habría hecho con los cables del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Era obvio._

Hasta en su mente de seis años, comprendía con perfección lo que _su padre_ le había siempre dicho sobre el equipo de maniobras. "_Los cables no se tocan mientras vuelas"._ Bien, era fácil para él entender que tal vez Mamá no seguía jamás los consejos de Papá. Mamá era tan independiente como un animal en el bosque.

Hanji sonrió cuando su hijo, perfecto en su existencia, le sonrió a su vez, entregándole en silencio un melocotón de un árbol cercano que, más que alcanzar, había levantado del suelo y limpiado con un pañuelo de seda que llevaba guardado pulcramente en el bolsillo.

_Hasta en eso se parecía a él._

No importaba cuánto hiciera Erwin para alejarlo de su genética. Ella siempre creyó en la ciencia, y sabía que no se podía pelear contra la memoria genética. Si tu padre tiene genes dominantes, serás igual a él.

Hanji sonrió a su pequeño hijo y éste le devolvió una mueca similar a una sonrisa adulta. _Jamás había sonreído como un niño porque jamás lo fue._

_Igual que él._

_Matthew Smith-Zoe._

Si no fuese su hijo, a Hanji el solo pronunciar ese apellido seguido del nombre elegido para su hijo le produciría náuseas.

Erwin Smith había hecho de ella una piltrafa humana.

Se miró las palmas de las manos, pensativa antes de tomar en sus manos el melocotón amarillo que con tintes rosados mostraba su madurez exquisita y lo tomó luego para mirar entonces a Matt y sonreírle:

\- ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo allá?

\- Buscaba melocotones, _señora._

\- Matt… ¿No podrías sólo llamarme "mamá"?

\- Papá me ha dado una reprimenda la última vez que me escuchó decirlo, señora – repitió el niño con dignidad, sin bajar la mirada o mostrar miedo alguno. Si de algo podía sentirse orgullosa era del porte y el valor del hijo que había concebido con _él._

Pero entendía a Matthew también. Porque si ella hablaba de _él_, entonces tendría quemaduras, golpes, desgarros y una serie de complicaciones físicas provocadas que no deseaba. Aunque soportase el dolor y elegía no sufrirlo y aguantar, no lo deseaba más.

\- Hagamos algo, Matt. Tú me llamas "mamá" mientras papá no esté y cuando él llega, me llamas "señora" y todos contentos ¿Tenemos un trato? – contestó ella un poco más alegre y por toda respuesta, Matt se echó a sus brazos en silencio y ésta le acarició el cabello. Se sentía justo igual que el de _él._ Si pudiera, le cortaría el cabello así. Pero mientras Erwin Smith fuese su esposo y viviera, ambas cosas que tendría que soportar quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, Matthew tendría que parecerse lo más a él y lo menos a Levi Ackerman.

Se asustó al pensar en su nombre que sonaba como un poema en su mente.

Para ella, su cerebro era una pizarra y de pronto, en la superficie negra de su mente, escribió con blanca tiza de mil formas el nombre de _él._ El hombre al que siempre había amado. El único hombre del que había tenido un hijo. El hombre con el que habría deseado envejecer y al fin morir tranquilamente en una casa en el campo, con un gato maullando en la cocina mientras el horno daba calor al hogar y era él y no ella, el que mantenía todo impecablemente ordenado. Ya habrían tenido hijos que ahora conversaban en la sala de estar sobre lo maravillosamente loca que había sido su madre y escucharía las risas dulces de sus nietos, pequeños niños de cabellos negros y castaños que jugarían en el que antes había sido su estudio.

Abrazada a su hijo, la maquinaría de su mente se detuvo de inmediato al ver a lo lejos la silueta de Erwin. Inconscientemente sus manos apretaron a su hijo contra ella, no podía evitar sentir temor. Lo miró a los ojos; los de él destellaban algo similar al orgullo y los de ella parecían tan asustados como los de un conejo en una trampa.

_Se sentía afortunada. Erwin parecía de buen humor. Al menos era un día en que no la golpearía._

El guapo varón rubio se acercó al chico y, desbordando orgullo paternal lo miró. El chico le devolvió mirada por mirada, sin amedrentarse pero respetuosamente. Si alguien amaba a su padre, ése era Matthew. Si alguien amaba a _su_ hijo, ése era Erwin Smith.

En la mente de Hanji sólo había un murmullo tímido que la acosaba cada vez que Erwin miraba a Matthew así: "_Él no es tu hijo y lo sabes, maldito. Él no es tu hijo y un día, Levi vendrá y lo reclamará. Un día, Levi sabrá que existe y te lo quitará. Y yo me iré con él". _Pero entonces, otro murmullo le reclamaba al anterior: "_¿Y por qué no te vas? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste ANTES? ¿Es que eres idiota?"_ Y al fin el murmullo tímido se hacía aún más tímido y bajo y replicaba: "_Porque tengo miedo"._

Sí, algo había hecho el soldado con ella, tan fuerte, tan grave, tan doloroso, que había matado toda su voluntad.

\- ¿Cómo está _el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_? – Dijo Erwin a su hijo sonriéndole orgullosamente, mientras daba una mirada a los ojos color caramelo de su esposa, ojos que examinaban el horizonte como si ofreciera una interesante perspectiva que jamás antes había analizado. No hubo muestra de interés por parte de Hanji en la frase que acababa de pronunciar, sarcástico, mordaz. Matthew no se daba por enterado. Él no sabía quién era realmente su padre. Para él, llamarlo así era lo común. Su padre, _el que conocía,_ lo amaba y le daba epítomes y etiquetas agradables y valerosas porque lo amaba y sabía que al crecer sería un soldado fuerte y valiente. Para Matthew nada tenía que ver, porque no lo sabía, con Levi Ackerman. Él ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esa persona. Un adulto con su mismo porte, con los mismos ojos grises, su piel blanca y sus labios finos. Un adulto con la misma atlética figura y el mismo cabello de un negro intenso, como la espesa negrura de la noche. No sabía tampoco que existía una soldado, llamada Mikasa Ackerman, que era su tía y que también era muy similar a él. Hanji pensaba que el timbre de voz de Matthew era idéntico al que Mikasa tenía a los dieciocho años cuando la conoció.

\- Estoy bien, _señor_ – y le tendió la manita a su padre. Sin embargo, pese a ser una mano pequeña, era una mano fuerte. Erwin estaba henchido de orgullo. Hanji, intrigada, no le miraba, pero prestaba atención de forma discreta todo el tiempo a cada movimiento de Erwin y a cada palabra que decía. Sabía que pasaba algo, ése hombre jamás llegaba con esa postura que dejaba bien claro que era un día fabuloso.

\- Me alegro, hijo. Tenemos una visita que hacer, así que tendrás que encargarte un traje nuevo. Pide ayuda a tu madre para eso, aunque no parezca, cuando se esfuerza, tiene buen gusto.

En la mente de Hanji, resonó un sonoro _"Tsk". _No podría olvidar esa expresión de supremo fastidio de Levi ni aunque Erwin le reventara el cráneo contra una piedra destrozándoselo.

La aludida asintió en silencio. A Erwin le gustaba más la Hanji de ahora, sumisa, callada y obediente, que la de antes, independiente, ruda, inteligente y curiosa. Para un ama de casa, estaba mucho mejor no saber demasiado ni ser demasiado autosuficiente. Y a fuerza de golpes a puño cerrado, encerrones en el granero, noches enteras en campo abierto, latigazos y demás lecciones, se lo había enseñado y se lo había enseñado bien.

Se sentía tan orgulloso de tener una esposa perfecta y hermosa que nunca daba su opinión ni se oponía a sus gustos e intereses.

A veces extrañaba un poco a la divertida teniente que comandaba en la antigua tropa de Reconocimiento, cuando Levi era su mejor amigo y podía apoyarse en él para las tareas difíciles.

_Pero esos tiempos se habían terminado._

Todo lo que Levi daba por sentado, _porque se le daba fácilmente sin siquiera pedirlo o hacer nada, _ahora le pertenecía a él.

Era un increíble mérito y sabía que era todo suyo.

Hanji se levantó entonces de la piedra y se sacudió la falda. "_Mierda- _pensaba - _¡Cómo detesto esta porquería de ropa! Todo estaría tan bien si pudiera usar pantalones de nuevo, no puedo hacer nada con esta mierda"_. Pero si llegara a osar romper las reglas, Erwin le habría puesto una nueva paliza.

¿Cómo se había transformado en un ama de casa pusilánime y serena?

Habría que preguntar a las dos _quemaduras_ en las palmas de sus manos. Cada una supuró hasta que se formó una costra dura y poco a poco fue cayéndose, para luego dar paso a una dermis y al final a una epidermis más lisa que a su vez fue cayéndose y al final se transformó en las cicatrices que tanta curiosidad daban a Matthew.

_El día de su nacimiento, Erwin le había quemado las manos con hierros candentes._

Ya no dolían como le dolieron aquel día. No recordaba cómo es que hacía para cargar a Matthew y alimentarlo. Aquellos días, Erwin no quería ver el pequeño rostro blanco y estuvo tentado en varias ocasiones de apretar el blanco y frágil cuello del bebé que, ni aun siendo un bebé sonreía o tenía expresión alguna. Era la viva efigie del padre, el verdadero, el que había hecho mujer a la que no sabía cómo amamantarlo sin que torrentes de lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas por el intenso dolor de las manos que debían sostenerlo.

Pero aún en su interior, _ella era fuerte_.

Su embarazo literalmente había sido un infierno. Sufría pensando que el padre era Erwin, y por eso aceptó el matrimonio aunque no de buena gana. Había firmado porque sabía que no vería más a Levi, al final lo vio, sí, tuvo su despedida feliz, sí, pero estaba embarazada. Desapareció ella de él y él de ella y pensó que tal vez un día tendrían oportunidad de verse las caras y decirse las palabras que no pudieron decir, buenas o malas.

Luego, al saber que estaba embarazada, Erwin pidió el permiso de paternidad para él y para ella. Se retiraron del ejército. Su embarazo fue un infierno porque él parecía muy feliz. Y ella lloraba noche tras noche y día tras día, haciéndose vieja, enfermando, sintiéndose miserable frente a él sin que éste pareciera siquiera reparar en su deterioro. _Cual si no le importase._

* * *

El día del nacimiento de Matthew, 22 de febrero del año 856, todo eso cambió drásticamente.

Una comadrona entró en la casa Smith detrás del Muro María. Una casa de altos techos, blanca y de columnas redondas y se internó entonces en el cuarto de los esposos. Hanji no quería dar a luz frente a Erwin, pero éste se negó a irse. No cabía en sí de gozo, pues conocería al primero de su descendencia.

A Hanji no le fue difícil dar a luz, había tenido contracciones toda la mañana y tarde del día anterior y ahora, después de las 4 de la madrugada, era la hora. Pujó con fuerza, se sostuvo de la cabecera mientras Erwin le sostenía por detrás. Recordaba ese momento como en una especie de secuencia de película en blanco y negro. Un último esfuerzo desgarrador y un silencio solemne. Sintió un tirón y entonces vio emerger entre sus piernas y la sábana una figura pequeña, delgada y fantasmal. Era Matthew.

Erwin contuvo una maldición.

La comadrona sonreía a la madre. Las comadronas siempre sonreían a las madres, porque creían que los niños son la vida que se renueva sin importar quienes mueran. Siempre hay niños para reemplazar a los que se van. Humanos nuevos y carentes de antecedentes ni pasado que pueda prolongar sus angustias y desgracias.

Esta comadrona no tenía idea de que el niño que acababa de ayudar a tener a Hanji Zoe Smith sólo prolongaría la desgracia de la madre. Y entonces dijo la frase fatal que acabaría por dar al traste con las expectativas paternales del Comandante Smith.

\- ¿Acaso este niño no debería ser rubio? Señora, usted debe tener familiares de las razas asiáticas porque este niño tiene el cabello más negro que he visto. Y sus ojos parecen de acero.

Ciertamente.

Los ojos de Matthew eran de un tono grisáceo, abiertos y brillantes. No lloró ni se removió. Alzó en completo silencio los brazos y la comadrona entonces se lo dejó a Hanji en los brazos. Erwin ahogó nuevamente una maldición y Hanji escuchó en su oído el rechinar enfurecido de sus dientes al ver el rostro del recién nacido.

_"Te mataré. A ti y al bastardo de Levi. Y luego encontraré al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y haré que recoja los escombros de los dos para terminar matándolo a él. Suelta al engendro y déjalo con la comadrona. Tú y yo vamos a arreglar esto ahora. Vístete"._

Eso dijo a Hanji mientras ésta sonreía manteniéndose ecuánime, siendo presa del miedo. Aunque tuviera que desgarrarse entera, no le dejaría tocar a su hijo. Haría lo que fuese por él.

Pidió su ropa a la comadrona y ésta, alarmada, le dijo que no debía moverse. Hanji sólo le dijo que estaba bien, que regresaría.

Cuando volvió, sus manos eran dos heridas abiertas que parecían más bien producto de estigmas provocados por el Dios vengador y malvado en que ella no creía.

Cuando volvió, Hanji Zoe _sonreía_.

* * *

Nuevamente volvió de su ensoñación y Erwin le tomó suavemente el brazo. Le hizo recordar la garra en que su mano se convirtió el día que le había destrozado las palmas de las manos.

Tenía esa costumbre de murmurar de cerca en su oído, produciéndole un escalofrío primitivo, profundo, temeroso.

_"Vamos a ir a Shiganshina. ¿Sabes qué hay ahí? Tu precioso Levi Ackerman. Vamos a presentarle a nuestro hijo. Quiero ver si se atreve a reclamarlo. Dudo que lo haga cuando sepa que soy el nuevo líder de la armada de la Reina…"_

Parecía que le había leído la mente.

Sus labios temblaron un instante. Pero por primera vez en casi siete años, su corazón se había llenado de esperanza.

_"Tu precioso Levi Ackerman… "_

Nadie exceptuándola a ella, sabía el significado del nombre que eligió para su hijo. Erwin creyó siempre incluso que el nombre estaba bien porque se alejaba de todo lo que le recordaba a aquel hijo de perra.

Sin saber que, de hecho, Hanji había elegido ese nombre porque uno de los evangelistas en la historia de la Biblia, libro supremo del dogma cristiano (cuando aún existía) solía ser llamado así. Su nombre era Mateo; de ahí es de donde eligió llamar a su hijo Matthew, forma americanizada (cuando América aún existía) del nombre Levi, proveniente de la lengua hebrea (cuando aún existía en el mundo) que significa "El que une a los suyos".

Por alguna razón, sabía que Matthew un día la reuniría con él y la alejaría de Erwin.

Y al parecer el día había llegado.

_Por fin._


	11. Free as a bird

El día estaba nublado.

22 de febrero del año 863. Era el cumpleaños número siete de Matt.

Hanji salió temprano de la cama, y aunque Erwin quiso retenerla aludiendo a que aún estaba a obscuras, Hanji estuvo dispuesta a no escucharlo. Su hijo cumplía siete años.

_Ése día volverían a verse las caras._

_"Levi –_pensaba ella_\- Espérame. Sólo es un poco más y entonces volveré a ti"._

Erwin le permitió por fin levantarse, al verla decidida. Ya más tarde se cobraría su desobediencia. Pero no podía culparla, Matt era su único hijo y aunque le costara toda su hombría admitirlo, amaba profundamente al hijo que, pensando que era suyo, había aceptado tener con ella. Se consolaba de algún modo pensando que de todos modos, Levi jamás volvería a tocar a Hanji sabiendo que a pesar de haber tenido un hijo de ambos, se había casado con él.

También él se sentía quebrado en algún punto de su armadura.

Sí, no había hecho las mejores cosas tal vez, pero en ese entonces él pensaba que estaba salvándola de Levi.

¿O acaso ella había olvidado ya aquella golpiza que la había dejado al borde de la muerte?

_"… Las marcas en las manos no son nada comparados con esa cicatriz en tu espalda, preciosa. No son nada comparadas con las marcas que decidiste dejar en mí dándome la espalda para no verme la cara mientras te hacía el amor… Mientras tú pensabas en ése miserable…"_

Tampoco él la había pasado bien. Así que ahora, ya no podía permitirse que nadie viese esa pequeña grieta en su caparazón. Era mucho más fácil ser el fuerte, el vencedor, el que se quedaba con la chica, el que la empujaba contra la pared y la poseía sofocando sus gritos mientras secuestraba su voluntad física y la transformaba en un ser sin alma; era más fácil obligarla a ceder si se oponía, que tratar de convencerla.

_A esa mujer no se le podía convencer de amarlo mientras Levi Ackerman existiera._

Erwin se levantó pasadas las seis de la mañana para elegir un traje. Deseaba lucir impecable para su nombramiento como Líder de la Armada Real de la Reina de las Murallas. Le sería entregada una placa en la ceremonia, misma que tendría que usar siempre y que le daba el poder de hacer lo que deseara. En la misma ceremonia, serían recibidos los miembros supervivientes de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Entre ellos estaba Eren Jaeger que sería nombrado a su vez Líder de Escuadrón como alguna vez fuese Levi y Hanji y los dos hermanos Ackerman, Levi, que sería condecorado y se retiraba del ejército (la razón hasta para Smith era un misterio) y Mikasa, quien era la nueva Teniente Primera, cargo que Smith había dejado vacante poco antes del nacimiento de Matthew.

* * *

Hanji correteaba contenta por la cocina preparando panqueques con frambuesas, que eran los favoritos de Matthew, una tarta de chocolate con crema y fresas frescas, jugo de naranja y el café de Erwin. Si algo podía reconocer es que Erwin siempre había alabado sus habilidades para la cocina, especialmente para preparar el café que bebía todas las mañanas. Su cabello a esas horas lucía terriblemente enmarañado por lo corriente, pero ése era un día especial y a esas horas, Hanji ya lucía un escotado vestido blanco, idea de Erwin. ¿La razón? Era obvia. Hanji tenía que verse deslumbrante como la esposa perfecta del que sería el nuevo Líder de la Armada Real, y claro, Erwin deseaba tentar a Levi a que lo enfrentase.

Cuando Matthew se despertó, escuchó ruido en la cocina. Para él despertarse antes de las siete de la mañana era algo común, pero no salía de su cama sino hasta una hora después, pues a papá no le gustaba que anduviera deambulando por la enorme casa desierta a esas horas en que nadie lo veía. Sin embargo, fue precisamente su padre, Erwin, el que conocía, quien entró en su habitación, con el traje que Hanji había encargado para esa ocasión. También llevaba en los dedos una argolla de oro blanco, con el escudo de la Legión de Reconocimiento grabado en la parte superior.

Matthew se incorporó y miró con sus ojos grises a Erwin.

Aun cuando no quería reconocerlo, los ojos grises del pequeño, lo derretían y le recordaban un poco los reducidos sentimientos que le quedaban. Su único amor, que era precisamente él.

\- ¿Cómo estás, hijo? – y le sonrió, con patente orgullo en su voz y en su figura. Dejó el traje en la cama, réplica del que él usaría ese día, de un tono gris obscuro y brillante, con un saco idéntico y camisa gris claro. Las corbatas más elegantes eran aquellas en cascada y así había mandado hacer la suya y la de su hijo.

\- Bien, _señor_ – respondió interesado en la argolla que destellaba a pesar de la poca luz de la habitación - ¿Qué es lo que llevas en el dedo, Padre?

\- Esto es una argolla y es para ti. Es tu regalo. Hoy te conviertes, según el rito de la raza aria*, en un joven en vísperas de ser un adulto.

Matthew admiró fascinado la pequeña rueda brillante y extendió la manita blanca. Erwin sintió por primera vez en su vida, un vivo remordimiento por sus actos. Matthew no tenía culpa de nada. Erwin también sintió, por primera vez, un profundo amor por el pequeño, que cuando nació lo hizo sentir tan derrotado, pero que ahora lo hacía admirarse de lo valioso que era el cariño que el niño a su vez le prodigaba. Un cariño sin límites, más allá del mundo entero.

\- Hijo – y lo miró serio – quiero que sepas que te quiero.

_No sabía de dónde había salido eso. Pero lo sentía emerger de adentro hacia afuera. No sabía por qué lo había dicho. Sólo sabía que por primera vez en su vida adulta, estaba diciendo exactamente lo que sentía._

\- Ven – y lo cargó en brazos, en pijama aún – vamos a desayunar. Mamá te hizo una sorpresa.

Emocionado, Matthew se dejó alzar. La nueva actitud de su padre era nueva para él y sin saberlo Erwin o Hanji, había conmovido profundamente al niño que a veces, en sus pensamientos infantiles, sentía una especie de rechazo por parte de su padre. No es que él lo hiciera conscientemente o que lo maltratase o le pegase. Pero algo en él hasta esa mañana, le dejaba entender que Erwin había puesto siempre una barrera entre ellos que ese día había roto.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, parecía otra persona. Matthew no podía ocultar su emoción por el repentino cambio de cosas y Hanji lo miró, contentándose, sintiéndose feliz porque por fin veía que su hijo mostraba una actitud más alegre de lo que nunca antes había dejado ver. Cuando Erwin lo dejó sentado en la mesa, se acercó a Hanji y ésta no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al sentir que le acariciaba el hombro y la caricia, amable, bajó por su brazo. No era nada común tal trato, frente a Matthew o sin él. Erwin apenas si se acercaba a ella, exceptuando las noches en que la poseía brutalmente sin permiso alguno y cuando sus dos manos se posaron entonces en su hombro y sintió sus labios murmurar en su oído, el escalofrío que tan bien conocía, la conmocionó.

_"¿Quieres que te ayude?"_

No entendió a lo que se refería y por primera vez en muchos años, Hanji buscó sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que si _quieres_ que te ayude, _Hanji_.

Parecía que había pasado un siglo desde que la había llamado así.

En la profundidad de su corazón, algo se removió, algo que no recordaba que había estado allí alguna vez. Intensas ganas de llorar le atenazaron la garganta. Su propio aroma a sándalo y jazmín llegó a su nariz y recordó que llevaba maquillaje sutil en los párpados. No podía llorar, no hoy, no ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y Erwin a su vez la miró. Debía admitir que estaba preciosa con el cabello suelto y lo tocó delicadamente con los dedos mirándola.

Para Matthew el espectáculo de ver a sus padres siendo ligeramente cariñosos uno con el otro era algo tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan agradable que sonrió por primera vez. No le importaba si lo veían o no. Se sentía contento en su nueva situación. Tenía siete años, una argolla nueva, un traje nuevo, pulcro y perfecto, iría a Shiganshina (lugar del que Erwin le había contado las hazañas de la legión) y no estaba solo porque estaba con sus padres que además, precisamente ese día estaban tan contentos. ¡Qué maravilloso día era!

\- Te ayudaré con la tarta y el café _¿Quieres?_ – Preguntó como si le solicitara autorización.

\- Cla-claro… - Murmuró casi, temblorosa, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Erwin realmente la aterraba, era como si la hubiese encadenado por años y de pronto la soltara en medio del bosque. Estaba tan aterrada que no sabía si _escapar_.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y Erwin comenzó a hablar de lo que sería su vida. Quizá tuvieran que mudarse. Quería también matricular a Matthew en la escuela. Hanji se mantenía callada y ecuánime, como se _había enseñado_ a ser. No tenía opciones. Era necesario. Sólo un poco más. _Sólo unos días más de soportar la carga…*_

Sirvió el café a Erwin y al pensar en Levi, en cómo se vería, en su rostro blanco y su uniforme pulcro, en su olor a lavanda y en cómo le sacudía de la coleta, le dedicó una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón. No una de esas sonrisas fingidas de todos los días, no. Sino una de aquellas sonrisas francas de antaño que tanta falta le hacían a ella misma.

Acarició cariñosamente la mejilla del niño triste que repentinamente, había abandonado también ese estadío de tristeza de todos los días, para dar paso a un pequeño feliz que comía panqueques y tenía la cara llena de crema.

* * *

Hanji tuvo que cambiarse al final el vestido blanco y usar algo más discreto para la ceremonia, pues para desgracia de Erwin, antes de salir de la casa para subir al carruaje, comenzó a llover y al parecer arreciaba. A cambio del vestido blanco, Hanji optó por algo igualmente blanco, aunque mucho más entallado. El gesto de atrevimiento no pasó por alto a Erwin, pero era un día especial, así que no reparó demasiado en ello.

Era un traje más entallado, igualmente blanco, con un saco sin blusa debajo. A Erwin le había parecido bien la optativa de ella por ese traje, porque le gustaba verla de blanco y porque aún su figura lucía perfecta. No creía que ninguno de los funcionarios del gobierno, ni generales del Rey anterior tuviesen esposas tan atractivas. El traje acentuaba todo el cuerpo de Hanji, que conservaba una figura esbelta y femenina (tenía formas más redondeadas ahora que era ama de casa). Continuó dejándose el cabello suelto, que se ondulaba ligeramente en las puntas y le caía a la espalda. Su hijo la miró, embelesado, como si viese una ninfa o algo mejor. Le sonrió a su madre y le tendió el bracito. Hanji le acarició el cabello y sostuvo la sombrilla mientras el niño subía al carruaje. Sus zapatos de tacón de color marfil, no demasiado altos, se sostenían tambaleantes en las baldosas de la entrada, pero no trastabilló una sola vez. Erwin le ayudó a subir y se sentó junto a ella.

El camino fue tranquilo. Matthew durmió la siesta después de ver el camino por un rato, mientras Hanji observaba los cambios que se habían operado en todas partes. Las aldeas parecían más bien pueblos y ahora había casas en todo el despoblado de antes. La humanidad se había alzado nuevamente. Les esperaba un período de paz y afortunadamente todo parecía mucho mejor. Pensó en que su hijo felizmente tendría una hermosa vida donde no conocería la furia y el poder de esas criaturas come carne que a ella tanto le fascinaban.

Cuando divisó la muralla, el estómago le dio un vuelco y sin darse cuenta toda su fisonomía parecía arrebolada. De pronto sus mejillas tenían color, y sin darse cuenta se comía las uñas nerviosamente. Para Erwin, esto pasó inadvertido ante su propio nerviosismo, era su gran momento, el más grande de toda su vida, pues había trabajado y dado su sangre y corazón para él. Pero también su nerviosismo respondía a otro motivo, sin saberlo, el mismo que el del nerviosismo de Hanji.

_Levi._

Se verían las caras después de más de siete años y con sinceridad podía decir que estaba ansioso porque le iba a mostrar a su ahora enemigo, todo lo que se había perdido.

"_Mira, éste es mi hijo, Matthew Smith Zoe"._

_"Jaque mate, Levi Ackerman"._

Podría contemplar la cara intrigada de su hijo, el rostro contraído de Hanji, preocupada por la reacción de Matthew y la del propio Levi. Casi podía ver en su mente el desconcierto, la duda, la desolación en la cara del que había sido su mejor amigo.

Casi podía sentir cómo le rompía el alma.

Estaba saboreando su victoria por anticipado.

* * *

Cuando bajaron del carruaje, la primer cara conocida que vieron fue la de Eren Jaeger.

La primera que lo vio fue Hanji y cuando él la vio, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de contento. Pero el cambio en ella lo descolocó visiblemente. Hanji parecía… Una mujer. Antes ya lo era, pero ahora parecía serena y sosegada, cual si fuese otra persona. Si no fuera por las gafas, juraría que era otra mujer. Se veía muy joven y atractiva con la vestimenta que llevaba y su actitud era mucho más femenina. Pero algo en ella, no sabía descifrar qué era, no le agradó nada. Erwin le tomó el brazo. _Como si la estuviese marcando, como a un objeto_.

Se acercó a la que fuese alguna vez su teniente jefe y la abrazó contra sí de puro gusto. Hanji se dejó abrazar pero en un gesto que dejó a Eren helado, Hanji no correspondió. Parecía como si Erwin, con una especie de control invisible, la obligara a actuar como él quería que actuase.

Eren se veía maduro, adulto, ahora le sobrepasaba en estatura. Hanji sonrió porque siempre lo había visto como a un hijo o a un sobrino. Cuando tomó la mano de Matthew al bajar el carruaje, Eren se impresionó muchísimo, al grado que dio dos pasos atrás.

_El niño que veía era idéntico al Capitán Ackerman._

Se acercó al niño intercambiando una mirada con Hanji, que a su vez miró a Eren como diciendo _"Por favor, calla, no digas nada aún, ya hablaremos luego y te lo diré todo". _Eren reconoció en Hanji por primera vez en todos esos años, un profundo terror. Sin mencionar una palabra a ella o Erwin, sólo saludó al pequeño acariciándole el cabello. Matthew lo miró y de pronto pareció muy asombrado.

_"¡Tú eres el chico titán! ¡Mamá me ha hablado tanto de ti!" _– Exclamó asombrado.

Eren le sonrió. Era idéntico a Levi Ackerman. Pero este niño no daba miedo.

Tuvo que pensar un segundo antes de cometer una trastada, pero estaba demasiado intrigado.

_"¿Quién es este chico? Sé que es hijo de la comandante Zoe pero… ¿Acaso..? Tengo que decírselo a Mikasa…"._

Erwin sonrió. La maquinaria comenzaba a funcionar. Eren le estaba poniendo todo tan fácil.

Hanji le tomó la mano a Matthew, y a su vez, Erwin la abrazó. Sentir el peso de su brazo sosteniéndola era intolerable. Sentía que de pronto se pondría a gritar, tomaría un equipo de maniobras de los asistentes y saldría volando de allí, cargando a su hijo por toda la ciudadela, para salir a quién sabe dónde saltando la muralla.

_"A dónde sea. Ya no hay titanes…"._

El murmullo en su cabeza era atronadoramente alto.

_"Ahora puedes huir, Hanji. Levi no te abandonaría"._

No. Levi no la abandonaría y menos sabiendo que…

Y entonces lo vio.

Parecía que hubiera crecido diez centímetros y ella hubiera empequeñecido.

Imponente, aunque con excesiva lentitud de movimientos, Levi Ackerman se hacía acompañar de Mikasa. Eran tan imponentes como hermosos los dos. Parecía que nadie respirara a su paso.

Sobre la plataforma de la plaza de Shiganshina donde sería la ceremonia, Levi podía ver todo claramente. Sin embargo, Eren tapaba la visión de Matthew y por eso no pudo verlo de inmediato. Pero sí vio a Hanji. Y ella a él. Apenas unos metros uno del otro. Erwin a su vez saludaba a la Guardia Real actual, entre quienes estaban Sasha Braus y Jean Kirshtein que lo acosaban a preguntas. Sin embargo, no perdía detalle de nada.

La mirada de Levi era fría. Eso desoló a Hanji al punto en que bajó la vista. Por eso no pudo ver la expresión que por un momento cruzó los ojos del Capitán.

Cuando Eren se movió, sin embargo, Levi Ackerman perdió toda su compostura y se miró a sí mismo, de siete años, sosteniéndose de la mano delgada de Hanji Zoe. Mikasa, enfundada en un vestido rojo y vaporoso se llevó la mano a los labios y miró a Levi con ansiedad.

_"¿Pero qué demonios..? Levi, ¿Ya viste a ése niño? ¡Levi!"_

Pero Levi Ackerman no cabía en sí mismo de puro asombro.

Le dolían las articulaciones y cada movimiento era pura tortura, pero no importaba.

Ahí estaba, reencarnado. ¿Quién era ése sino _él_?

Bajó la plataforma, esta vez sin ayuda de su hermana y se acercó. Por supuesto era demasiado rebelde, demasiado viejo y demasiado osado para temerle a Erwin Smith. No le tuvo miedo a los veintiocho, no iba a temerle a los cuarenta.

Hanji sostuvo la mano de Matthew y cuando éste alzó la vista para ver al adulto que se acercaba, sus ojos, como platos se abrieron ante lo inimaginable.

\- _"... Oe, Cuatro Ojos, ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?.."_

Un saludo familiar. Como si no se hubieran dejado de ver nunca. Erwin sonreía de lado. El muy bastardo se había atrevido a hablarle entonces a _su _esposa.

Hanji no se atrevía a decir nada y su emoción y desconcierto eran tales que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

\- _Señora,_ ¿Quién es este señor?

Matthew quería saber. Erwin sólo sonreía al lado de Hanji. Eren estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio que Mikasa se acercaba y se lo llevaba de ahí sin perder de vista el encuentro. Era como una bomba, algo que de pronto fuese a estallar. Hanji balbuceó pero a la leve presión del brazo de Erwin, apretó los labios y se contuvo bajando la cara.

\- Hijo, este señor es Levi Ackerman, _el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_. ¿Tu madre nunca te ha hablado de él? Este hombre es _tu padre_.

Para Erwin Smith pronunciar estas palabras definiendo el destino de todos los seres presentes en esa reunión fue como sacarse una carga de encima. Lo sentía por Matthew, pero de algún modo debía hacerse un hombre fuerte como él.

Levi Ackerman estaba mudo de asombro, pues era demasiado obvia la explicación, pero verbalizándola sonaba muchísimo más atronadora y descomunal de lo que era en sí misma. Hanji volteó de súbito a mirar a Erwin enmudecida, llena de una rabia que superaba todo su miedo. Pero para Matthew el derrumbe de su mundo perfecto era muchísimo más desolador. Para él, que el padre que había conocido toda su vida no lo fuese, era un doloroso cambio que no sabía cómo enfrentar.

Pero la naturaleza del pequeño era demasiado sosegada para lamentarse. Se sacó el pañuelo de seda del bolsillo, blanco, impoluto, y se limpió los ojos que no paraban de hacer manar enormes lagrimones.

Hanji sostuvo a Matthew entre sus brazos, porque tenía miedo.

Ya había perdido al padre, pero perder al hijo, _su hijo_, era algo que no podía enfrentar. Sus manos se aferraban al pequeño niño que no sólo no se alejó de su madre, sino que se apegó a la falda entallada de ésta con manitas blancas que suplicaban un abrazo.

Levi se contuvo un segundo antes de plantarle cara a un Erwin Smith que no sólo le sacaba casi 30 centímetros de estatura, sino que además estaba en su mejor momento. Pero comprendía de pronto todo muy bien, tan bien que lo único a lo que respondería sería a destrozar su estúpida sonrisa confiada.

Su dolor era soportable, como había tenido antes que cargar con tantos otros. Pero ver a la que había sido el amor de su vida transformada en una mujercita muda sin voluntad, destrozada, aniquilada en su más pura esencia, ver a un niño que _siempre había sido su hijo _(Hasta el detalle del pañuelo lo delataba) lloroso y destrozado ante la realidad de no pertenecer a la familia que creía que existía, simplemente lo enfureció.

_"Oe, mocoso –_se dirigió a Eren-_ Llévate al niño. Vamos a arreglar cosas de adultos…"_.

Se quitó el saco y se lo tendió a Hanji, que lo tomó como si fuera algo sumamente precioso.

Cuando Levi vio las palmas de las manos de Hanji, mientras esas manos se crispaban apretando contra sí su saco, perdió todo rastro de cordura y se abalanzó, sin saberlo, sobre el nuevo Líder de la Guardia Real de las Murallas, ante el horror de los asistentes.

Todos vieron cómo el herido capitán Ackerman descargaba todo su odio mientras el Comandante Smith reía y su esposa inexplicablemente lloraba.

Pero estaba _allí._

Levi estaba allí.

Y por inexplicable que pareciera, su profundo miedo comenzaba a aflojar las profundas raíces que había echado en su corazón gracias a las atenciones de Smith.

Y en el forcejeo, Hanji de pronto escuchó su voz:

_"Luces estúpida, Cuatro Ojos. Ésa no eres tú"._

Y cuando volteó, Levi Ackerman tenía contra el suelo el engreído rostro del alto y bien parecido Comandante que creía que _"ése enano"_, jamás podría contra él.


	12. Asleep

Eren se alejó rápidamente, con Matthew en brazos. Por un lado, en su mente infantil no podía procesar con rapidez la situación. ¿Su madre y ése hombre idéntico a él eran esposos y no su madre y Erwin Smith, el que él pensaba que era su padre? Era muy difícil de comprender, había cosas del mundo que él simplemente desconocía. Por otro lado era genial ser cargado por Eren Jeager, el chico al que todo el mundo se refería como _"La esperanza de la humanidad_". Eren había sido por largo tiempo, el único nexo que los humanos tenían con la posible destrucción de los titanes, curiosamente, siendo un titán. Para Matthew, el cambio de situación parecía brumoso y desolador pero al mismo tiempo, estaba conociendo el mundo de sus padres _antes de él_ y eso lo emocionaba sobremanera.

Cuando Eren se acercó a Mikasa con el niño en brazos, ella abrió mucho los ojos, analizándolo, callada. Los ojos de acero de Matthew, idénticos a los de su tía, la examinaron meticulosamente y concluyó en su primer vistazo que le agradaba. Mikasa alzó la mano y Matthew temió que le golpease, _no sabía por qué, _sólo sentía que tal vez le darían una reprimenda por llorar, como hacía su padre… _No,_ como hacía _el Comandante Smith_ el tiempo que se dijo ser su padre. Sintió que se le hinchaba el corazón de lágrimas y apretó los ojos esperando un golpe que jamás llegó. Mikasa le acarició suavemente el cabello y en silencio le ofreció un caramelo de una bandeja cercana a la mesa de los invitados sobre la plataforma. Mikasa lo distraía de lo que se desarrollaba al frente, esperaba que Levi no se hiciese demasiado daño. La sorprendió profundamente la reacción de Matthew a la cercanía. _"Este niño ha sido golpeado antes y no fue la teniente la que lo golpeó… Ése hijo de puta…"_. Bien, Mikasa era fuerte. Mikasa era muy fuerte. Y Mikasa se hizo el propósito, sin siquiera darse cuenta, de protegerlo a partir de entonces.

* * *

Recordó por un momento aquel día, con dieciocho años; el día que pensó que Eren Jaeger había muerto junto con todo el escuadrón 104.

_Se acercó a Armin que lloraba desconsolado y dijo, totalmente desconectada de sus sentimientos: "Armin – y tomó su mano – Respira profundo. No es momento de ser emocionales " – se levantó y se dirigió a Marco Bodt hablándole del gas en sus equipos de maniobras. Algunos lerdos, que en efecto, en la actualidad no eran más que parte de la tierra que ahora pisaban y de los cuales seguro ya no quedaba nada, comenzaron a lloriquear. "No podremos hacerlo", "No podríamos saltar el muro, ni aun teniéndote a ti, Mikasa, son demasiados titanes…". Los ojos fríos, muertos y desolados de Mikasa Ackerman los miraron y dijo con claridad: "Soy fuerte. Soy demasiado fuerte. Soy más fuerte que todos ustedes juntos" y luego la voz chillona de alguna estúpida mocosa que replicaba que no podrían hacerlo. Entonces Mikasa, exasperada, replicó: "Puedo matar a todos esos titanes, incluso haciéndolo yo sola", "No no puedes" – replicó la voz chillona y entonces Mikasa respondió: "Por supuesto que puedo, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí siendo unos cobardes y chupándose el dedo, vamos, hagan eso, si lucho, tal vez gane, pero si no lucho, moriré aquí". Intentaba infundirles interés por vivir, porque ella ya no lo tenía._

_Eren._

_Eren había muerto y no sabía qué sería de ella._

_La única persona que la había enseñado a continuar, que le había enseñado a pelear y a luchar hasta el final, había sido Eren y ahora Eren había sido comido por una de las criaturas que pretendía asesinar en su primer misión._

Mirar a Matthew había removido esos recuerdos y ahora, ver al pequeño desolado y al mismo tiempo encerrando las emociones que evidentemente lo conflictuaban en ese instante, la incomodó. Recordó entonces el día que había comenzado todo eso, hacía años, cuando la teniente Zoe había pensado que ella y Levi eran amantes y habían robado sus notas. Y entonces la mirada de Matthew se encontró con los ojos de ella y fue como si todo hubiera sido muy claro para Mikasa, como si cada hecho, cada situación, cada momento, cada segundo antes de entonces, tuviera un sentido y un significado en todo aquello y hubiera entonces dado a su vez sentido a la actualidad.

El niño era hijo de Hanji Zoe y de Levi Ackerman, su hermano.

_"Un hombre Ackerman". _\- Y sonrió para si misma, sonriéndole a Matthew.

* * *

No había otra explicación. Y el mismo comandante Smith lo había dicho. Eren había enmudecido y apenas si trató de explicárselo a ella, que estaba conmocionada al igual que el niño.

Se acercó entonces a Matt y quitándoselo de los brazos a Eren, lo tomó ella misma en sus brazos.

_"¿Sabes quién soy yo? –_y al movimiento negativo de cabeza del pequeño, Mikasa sonrió levemente – _Soy Mikasa Ackerman y al parecer tú eres mi único sobrino_ – y lo estrechó maternalmente en sus brazos, con un extraño contento, con gusto, con una emoción que desconocía y que era muy similar a la que experimentaría si alguien le dijera que tendría un hijo de Eren. Matthew, a su vez, sintió ese nuevo amor, que jamás había tenido oportunidad de tener y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, contento, emocionado. Jamás había tenido contacto con otra mujer además de su madre y Mikasa parecía no estar incómoda compartiendo tiempo con él. _¡Una tía! ¡Qué maravilloso sería tener una tía que lo llevase a volar y le comprara dulces y paseara con él!_

Matthew, después de todo y pese a su naturaleza inhibida, no era más que un niño. Y como todos los niños, quería sólo reír y divertirse.

* * *

Quienes se divertían demasiado en ese momento eran nada menos que Erwin y Levi. Por un lado, Erwin al principio no pensaba responder a la afrenta de Levi y se había dejado golpear para pasar por la víctima inocente en la situación. Las personas de Shiganshina, de la Guardia, del Gobierno y de la Corte Real, no tenían ni idea de nada sobre el pasado, así que el ataque de Levi a Erwin era algo aislado que debían solucionar de otra forma y no rompiéndose los huesos. Pero Levi, haciendo gala de su incisiva y acertada lengua (en el sentido específicamente verbal) dio justo en el punto de quiebra de Erwin.

\- Vaya, Comandante Smith, no sabía que usted había sido el elegido para esta cuestión de la Guardia Real. Me imagino que no tuvieron que buscar mucho, unos cuantos millones en oro y tienen a su líder ¿No es así? – Literalmente, Levi estaba acusando a Erwin de haber sobornado a alguien para lograr el nuevo cargo.

Si le hubieran dicho que era un asesino, no se habría sentido tan ofendido. Se abalanzó contra Levi y comenzó a golpearlo a puñetazos. Se podían escuchar los golpes a pesar de todo el ruido de fondo, la banda de música y los niños jugando cerca. Pero Levi, pese a haber regresado bastante herido, tenía puños mucho más rápidos que los del fornido comandante que estaba fuera de forma tras años de inactividad. En menos de tres minutos, tenía la cara de Smith aplastada contra el suelo.

_"¿Cómo te atreviste a quemar a Hanji? _– y Levi golpeaba aun con más fuerza el rostro del comandante que reía mientras dos soldados de la Guardia intentaban separarlos - _¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! ¡Dijiste que no le harías daño, me convenciste de que yo se lo hacía! –_ Pero pese a la golpiza que estaba propinándole, Erwin que ya tenía las mejillas amoratadas y escupía sangre, no paraba de reír y contestó entre balbuceos gorgoteantes mirando a los ojos a Hanji que estaba completamente aterrorizada ante lo que veía y oía.

_"Con hierro caliente para marcar a los caballos. ¿Te acuerdas, Señora Smith? No habían pasado veinte minutos de que tu hijo había nacido cuando ya te tenía suplicando por su vida, de rodillas sobre la paja. ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? Él vive gracias a mí. _– y miró a Levi, soberbio – _¡De no ser por mí, tu bastardo estaría tres metros bajo tierra con el cuello roto!_

Hanji lloraba apretando contra si el saco de Levi, humillada, resentida… Pero ni toda su humillación la hizo irse, porque su hijo estaba presente y de pronto sentía que tenía un montón de cosas qué explicar. Murmuró mirando alrededor, viendo los rostros de los asistentes, que la miraban como si todo fuese culpa suya.

_"Erwin, basta. Matthew no tiene que ver en esto. Por favor, déjame ir…"_

Levi noqueó por fin al Comandante, que yacía tirado frente a los vacilantes miembros de la Guardia.

Tambaleándose, se acercó a Hanji y ésta bajó asustada la cara con los párpados apretados.

_"No fui fuerte. No me lleve a Matthew y no te dije que existía"._

Levi la abrazó contra su pecho. La mujer que era ahora, parecía haberse hecho pequeña y triste. Le acarició el cabello y la sostuvo acercándola a la plataforma, a donde con una seña, Mikasa y Eren bajaron con Matthew con rapidez.

Hanji sólo pudo escuchar a Levi dándole órdenes a Mikasa.

\- Ve por los caballos. Nos largamos de aquí. _Oe_, Eren, di a Annie Leonhardt que necesito cobrarme el favor que me debe. Sólo allí estaremos a salvo. _Esto se va a poner feo._

\- Sí, Capitán, ahora mismo busco a Annie, _señor._ – Para Matthew, el trato de Eren hacia Levi fue un rasgo interesante del momento.

Mikasa se acercó a Hanji y le entregó a Matthew.

_"Teniente Zoe, usted y yo tenemos que hablar de algo. Lo haremos después. Quiero que sepa que me alegro de saber que Smith no la ha matado"._

Por fin, algo de su espontaneidad volvió y contestó:

_"Habría preferido que me hubiera matado"._

Matthew miró a su madre y por primera vez sintió un profundo miedo. ¡_Su mamá morirse! ¡Entonces él también quería morir!_

\- Teniente Zoe, no es buen momento para eso - comento Mikasa fría y objetiva como siempre – Vamos, rápido.

Comenzaron a caminar detrás de las gradas mientras la guardia se movilizaba. Sin embargo, gracias a Jean, la Guardia los buscaba en el lado opuesto mientras el Comandante Smith se levantaba con la ayuda de otros miembros de la misma, de forma débil y fatigosa. Tenía la camisa gris bañada en sangre, el saco y el pantalón rasgados y en general, una pinta de que había recibido la lección de su vida. Erwin vio que se iban, sin embargo, Matthew cruzó sus ojos con él y éste, sin poder evitarlo, sintió un profundo remordimiento y calló cuando los vio. De algún modo y por algún motivo les estaba dando oportunidad de escapar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a lo que había sido Stohess, ya eran más allá de las dos de la madrugada. Todos bajaron de los caballos y sin desensillarlos siquiera, los encerraron en el granero con rapidez aun cuando los embargaba una tremenda obscuridad.

Mikasa se llevó de inmediato a Matthew, Levi y Hanji tenían mucho que hablar. Pero todos estaban en el entendido de que eran fugitivos.

_"Vaya, cómo en dos segundos las cosas cambiaron a este nivel. De héroes a perseguidos…"_

Acostó al pequeño que, agotado, besó a su madre en total silencio. Ésta se negaba a dejarlo pero Matthew recapacitó a las palabras de Eren: "Cuentos de titanes". _¡Cómo se iba a perder una historia relatada por Eren Jaeger!_

Cuando al fin se durmió junto con Eren en la cama, Mikasa los cubrió a ambos y salió de la habitación entornando la puerta. Hanji salía del baño con ropa prestada de Annie y el cabello húmedo goteando y Levi se acercó tomándole el brazo. Mikasa de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

\- Levi, este no es momento para…

\- En esto no te involucres, Mikasa, Hanji y yo vamos a hablar esta noche. Tu deberías ir a descansar.

\- No me obligues a patearte el trasero, _Capitán Ackerman_, suéltala. Ya la maltrataron suficiente hoy.

_"Por ocho años, Mikasa, por ocho años…"_

\- Para patearme el trasero necesitarías más que tu bonita cara o a tu estúpido mocoso – dijo refiriéndose a Eren – pero… - y tuvo que aceptarlo – Tienes razón – y se dirigió a Hanji - ¿Podemos hablar, _por favor_? Quiero saber _todo._

* * *

_"Cuando la comadrona mencionó que yo debía tener familia oriental porque el bebé tenía el cabello más obscuro que había visto, Erwin me amenazó con matarlo, matarme a mí y buscarte a ti para que vieses nuestros restos y al final matarte también… Me… Me hizo ir a las caballerizas, unos minutos después de que naciera Matthew y… -_ A este punto, Hanji crispó los puños, impotente y llorosa – _y…_ -Levi la detuvo y le tomó las manos volteándole las palmas hacia arriba. Las observó con fijeza, como si dentro de él su dolor sólo hubiese encontrado un segundo hogar.

\- _Y te sometió poniendo en tus manos abiertas dos bolas de hierro ardiendo._

Esto lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que Hanji rompió en llanto llevándose las manos a la cara, reviviendo, dolida, humillada, devastada desde el rincón más recóndito de su alma.

_"¿Por qué no me dijiste que Matt existía? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?"_

Le quitó las manos de la cara y le alzó el rostro. Sus ojos tenían el mismo color caramelo de antes pero también había dentro algo nuevo que no podía descifrar. Le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos. Se acercó a su rostro y le besó la frente, comprensivo.

_"No volveré a dejar que te haga daño. Tienes mi palabra de que tú y mi hijo estarán a salvo"._

Levi la recostó en la cama. Su contacto había sido mínimo. Algo en ella le dejaba ver que tendría un difícil camino hasta su corazón.

_"Te he amado siempre"._

No tenía que decirlo, ambos lo sabían.

* * *

Hanji tuvo pesadillas toda esa noche. Las manos blancas que, como garras, se aferraban a sus muñecas, a sus senos, a sus labios y la ahogaban luego aunque las mordiera, la sometían mientras un intenso dolor entre sus piernas la dejaba exhausta. Gritaba y lloraba soñando lo mismo una y otra vez mientras Levi acallaba sus sollozos abrazándola y acurrucándola contra su cuerpo.

Permaneció despierto a la luz de una vela, sosteniéndola, contemplando su sufrimiento en introspectivo silencio.

Por fin, alrededor de las seis de la mañana, cayó rendido junto a ella.

Nada había sido como él pensaba.

_"Pero estás aquí. Y él existe. No sé por qué te hizo todo este daño, Hanji, pero no los abandonaré. ¿Por qué creyó que podría quedarse con mi hijo? ¿Con mi mujer? Tsk. No importa cuántas veces tenga que romperme los puños con su rostro, pero si tengo que matarlo, nada volverá a detenerme._

Sin darse cuenta, se abrazó a ella y silenciosas lágrimas cayeron sobre la delgada tela del camisón de Hanji.

Escuchó entonces un ruido que lo puso en guardia. La puerta rechinó y se abrió.

De inmediato se incorporó, defensivo y cruzó su mirada con los ojos grises de Matthew.

El pequeño, sin mediar palabra, se acercó a la cama y lo miró, subiendo a ella.

_"¿Tú eres mi padre?"_

_"Yo soy tu padre"._

_"Tengo miedo"._

_No tengas miedo. Yo te protegeré._

Levi lo estrechó entonces contra su pecho y apretó los dientes.

Los hombres no enseñan a sus hijos a llorar, sino a reír.


	13. It's Gonna Rain

Cuando Hanji salió de la habitación pasado el mediodía, se dirigió a la habitación donde Matthew había dormido, no había notado que durmió en la misma cama con ella y con Levi la madrugada anterior. Su aspecto era deplorable; ojeras negras le surcaban la base de los ojos. Se alarmó y comenzó a recorrer la cabaña. Eren y Mikasa tampoco estaban y al dirigirse a la sala, se topó con Levi hablando con Annie Leonhardt.

\- Gracias por esto – Hanji jamás en su vida le había escuchado agradecer nada a nadie.

\- No hay por qué – dijo Annie, sencilla, directa y concisa como siempre – De no ser por _ti_, habríamos muerto tanto Bert como Reiner y yo misma, así que estamos a mano – y Hanji vio como le tendía la mano antes de voltear a mirarla - ¡Ah, _Teniente Zoe_, me alegro que continúe con vida! – y se acercó a ella murmurando – Procure que Smith no la mate, debe estar furioso – y seria, salió sin más de la cabaña, dándoles la espalda.

\- Levi, ¿Dónde está Matt? – dijo Hanji, preocupada.

\- Con Mikasa y Eren. Los custodia ella, así que estarán bien. Mikasa no dejará que nadie toque a _nuestro_ hijo – y le tomó la mano – Acompáñame, _Hanji_ – y la forma en que dijo su nombre, acariciadora y dulcemente, le recordó algo, una sensación. No pudiendo recordar qué era, se dejó guiar de su mano a la habitación donde durmieron la noche anterior y le pidió que se sentara quitándose la chaqueta sin rodeos, sentándose a su lado.

* * *

\- Quiero saber si Erwin te violó.

Hanji, avergonzada, lo miró un poco asombradamente y bajó la vista apretando la tela del camisón blanco.

\- No me hagas esas preguntas, yo… - Rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas. Levi le alzó el rostro y la miró de frente.

\- No bajes la vista. Mírame. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Si Erwin te violó o no, no es importante o relevante para mí, pero sí es relevante para la situación en que estamos poniendo a Matt. Si es así, el ejército estipula que puedes divorciarte, con la atenuante de que…

\- No tengo hijos con él – lo interrumpió casi murmurando.

\- Sí. No necesitas probar que Matthew es mi hijo, pues es evidente que lo es – y tironéandole del cabello con delicadeza, la estrechó en sus brazos ante el asombro de ella. Una de las mejores cosas para ella fue escuchar su corazón latir una vez más, que pese a ser la persona más callada que conocía, Levi tenía un corazón que latía, fuerte, vibrante bajo la superficie. Hanji se relajó, sintió que después de tanto tiempo, aunque no sabía cómo, podía ser nuevamente ella misma.

\- Erwin me violó… Desde el día que Matthew nació. Por lo menos… 3 o 4 veces por semana… - y lo miró – a veces… Me escondía en el armario y… - constipada de llanto, continuó- Y Erwin me sacaba a golpes, me empujaba contra la pared y abusaba de mí por horas de... Muchas formas… Levi… ¿Tu no me odias por eso, verdad? – dijo con profunda angustia y éste sólo se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios posesivamente, robándole la palabra y el aliento. Hanji correspondió como si nunca hubiera sido besada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a nadie por voluntad propia más que a Matt y no era la misma forma de besar…

La forma de besarla de Levi era tan amable, tan delicada, que la dejó temporalmente sin fuerzas. Poco a poco fueron echándose hacia atrás en la cama, mientras casi como si una fuerza más allá de ellos dos los hubiese puesto allí, Levi fue desnudándola de a poco, sutilmente y sin prisa. A su vez, ella no podía no responder. Era tan profundamente cuidadoso, tan amable, tan dulce…

_No. Tengo miedo. Me dolerá. Se dará cuenta de todo lo que Erwin me hizo._

El murmullo que usualmente murmuraba tímidamente en su cabeza, esta vez gritaba con todas sus fuerzas negándole continuar.

Se incorporó mirándolo avergonzada.

\- Levi, no puedo… - y bajó la cara, al borde del llanto.

\- No voy a obligarte como él, Hanji. Pero quiero que sepas que no voy a hacerte daño. Y tampoco te haré el amor a la fuerza. Es como si no fueses tú. Haré lo que sea necesario para que sepas que aún… - y sin terminar, la besó nuevamente estrechándola entre sus brazos que se sentían firmes. Era a lo único firme en que Hanji sentía que podía aferrarse en su loco mundo vacilante…

La besó más. Hanji para entonces ya no podía escuchar el grito en su cabeza, que parecía haber desaparecido. Levi sin pensar dos veces hundió el rostro entre sus pechos cubiertos solo por el camisón blanco. Hanji jadeaba sin siquiera poder alejarse y aunque lo hubiera querido, Levi la había atrapado entre sus brazos y no parecía querer dejarla ir. Aspiró el aroma de su cuello y la besó despacio. Cada movimiento era una caricia y no había en él nada malicioso o que la hiciera sentir forzada.

_Hacía años que nadie se había preocupado por ella._

Abrió los ojos y lo miró estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Para él, esto fue una señal de obvia aceptación y despacio, deslizó el camisón por sus hombros hacia abajo. Como única prenda, llevaba una delicada prenda interior de color blanco que Levi, sin dejar de tocar suavemente la piel de sus piernas, deslizó hacia abajo dejándola por fin completamente desnuda.

\- Sigues siendo justo como te recuerdo – Murmuró él en la penumbra de la habitación – tienes más marcas, pero sólo han hecho la función de hacerte lucir más deseable, ¿sabes? – y comenzó a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones frente a ella que apenas podía distinguirlo en la semi-obscuridad.

\- No creí volver a verte jamás – murmuró ella, atreviéndose. Él no era Erwin, dijera lo que dijera, él _no_ la lastimaría nunca.

Se acercó, desnudo al fin, y la estrechó entonces contra su cuerpo.

\- Nunca pensé que volvería a verte. Nunca imaginé que Erwin fuera tan estúpido de presentarse frente a mí – Al pasar las manos por la espalda de Levi, Hanji acarició varias cicatrices nuevas. Lo besó dejándose llevar de inmediato por su contacto, por su olor a lavanda, por sus ojos grises brillando en la obscuridad, por cómo se sentía su piel contra la suya.

_Es tan atractivo. ¿Cómo se habrá hecho estas cicatrices? Tal vez un día pueda preguntarle sobre sus aventuras todo este tiempo..."_

El roce era exquisito, ninguno se dio tregua. Levi besaba cada parte de su cuerpo con peculiar cuidado, como si fuese algo demasiado precioso para dañarlo por no tener precaución. Hanji jadeaba pesadamente mientras éste acariciaba con sus manos su cadera, amasándola, moldeándola con sus dedos como si fuese arcilla. Subía sus manos por su cintura y al llegar a sus pechos, los amoldaba también y al fin inclinaba los labios y atrapaba sus pezones lamiéndolos con dulzura. No había parte de su cuerpo que no deseara tocar de nuevo, ni momento que con ella no quisiera pasar. Hanji gemía y de pronto pensó en que quizá Matthew podía volver. Pero éste pensamiento pronto se ahuyentó cuando escuchó truenos.

Llovería.

De pronto se escuchó un relámpago fuera y Levi la atrajo a él.

\- No te preocupes – dijo besándola mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la de ella que no podía evitar dejarse hacer, disfrutándolo sobremanera – Está con Eren y Mikasa… No volverán pronto… Deben estarse divirtiendo… No como nosotros… - y con el rostro inexpresivo de siempre, se incorporó acomodando su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo de ella, delgado, ligero y la miró fijamente mientras murmuraba en su oído - ¿Puedo? – De pronto los dedos de Levi se hundieron en su húmeda cavidad y Hanji no pudo ni quiso responder, mientras movía su cadera al ritmo de las embestidas de él que comenzaba a abrir poco a poco su sexo - ¿Te duele? – preguntó preocupado, pero las mejillas rojas, perceptibles aun en la penumbra, los párpados apretados y los labios curvados en un gesto de placer indescriptible, le hicieron entender la repentina emisión de los dulces sonidos de su placer, mismos que Hanji no podía controlar en lo más mínimo.

Comenzó a repetir su nombre mientras los dedos de Levi ahora jugueteaban con su clítoris que, completamente estimulado, temblaba junto con el resto del cuerpo de la mujer que, perdida de excitación, movía las caderas siguiendo el rítmico movimiento de los dedos que se internaban en sus líquidos de dulce humor.

Levi de pronto movía los dedos un poco más rápido, acariciando su sexo con suavidad y succionando de uno de sus pezones, mientras ella gemía y jadeaba cada vez con menos control, fue bajando poco a poco hasta quedar su rostro entre las piernas de ella que se abrieron como los pétalos de una flor.

Sintió que Levi aspiró su aroma. Le tomó los muslos con suavidad y su lengua entonces acarició su clítoris. ¡Ah, qué delicia, qué vaivén en su voluntad antaño perdida!

No había duda, la deseaba y la amaba y esto era la prueba. No había nada del cuerpo de uno que el otro no supiera y por eso Hanji comenzó a moverse. Sabía que sus movimientos lo excitaban y aplicó lo que recordaba, cosas que sabía más por instinto que por memoria mecánica.

Después de brindarle placer con sus labios, nuevamente se incorporó sobre ella y sin cerrar sus piernas, la miró con fijeza.

\- ¿Puedo entrar en ti?

Y Hanji lo miró recordando aquel día en que le hizo una cicatriz que, aunque no empequeñecía ninguna que Erwin le hubiera hecho, había dejado más marcas en ella que ninguna otra. Lo miró y acarició su rostro.

\- Sí – contestó simplemente y le rodeó con las piernas y con sus brazos, anudándoselos alrededor del cuello.

Su miembro se deslizó sin obstáculo entre sus paredes. Hanji echó la cabeza atrás; la sensación de placer era infinita, y ni una sola vez en todos los años que se acostó con Erwin había sentido tal sensación con él. Su cadera comenzó a moverse pidiendo más. Levi se movía sobre ella con rapidez, no pudiendo controlar su excitación ni la profundidad de sus movimientos. Se había acostado con muchas mujeres antes de ella, pero después de ella, ninguna le había interesado, por lo que no había sentido a nadie después de haberla visto por última vez. Sin saberlo, Levi era un romántico en toda regla, más aún que ella misma y abrió los ojos cuando lo pensó. Él los tenía abiertos, concentrado en sus reacciones, en su cara, en sus gemidos que lo excitaban más que nada, en las cicatrices de su cuello, de sus hombros, de sus pechos y de toda la piel en su cuerpo… La deseaba más que nunca y ella podía verlo en sus ojos fijos que parecían devorarla como si fuesen dos llamas acerosas dispuestas a acabar con ella. Hanji se movía entonces con frenesí, dispuesta, ansiosa, como si su interior clamara por ese instante, por el delicioso roce de su sexo en el de ella, por su interior húmedo, por la piel lisa de su pene, erecta y vigorosa que entraba una y otra vez quemándola más aún que el acero que hirvió en sus manos y las hizo arder.

Se besaban y no podían dejar de abrazarse. Jamás imaginaron que eso sucedería pero más que pensar que era un momento, que era un simple segundo, ambos pensaban, aunque no de forma consciente, que esto era definitivo. Que tocarse, abrazarse, besarse y hacerse el amor, era algo para siempre, un momento perfecto que no tendría repetición y que cada vez que sucediese, tendría siempre un elemento distinto y por eso no deseaban siquiera desperdiciar su propio aire; jadeaban y aspiraban el aire que el otro jadeaba, excitados, perdidos, entregándose al placer que no deseaban dejar ir.

La lluvia arreciaba. Y como la lluvia, Levi la penetraba más fuertemente, mirándola a los ojos, mordiéndole los labios, apretando sus pechos, cosa que la hacía gemir con más fuerza.

Tomándola por la cintura, la incorporó y la sentó sobre su miembro. Sentada sobre él, comenzó a moverse mientras él sin dejar de tocar su espalda, comenzó a acariciar aquella añeja cicatriz y succionó de sus senos con más fuerza.

Y entonces, el placer, ése que en Hanji había dejado de existir hacía tantos años, renació como un ave fénix, removiendo un cúmulo inmenso de cenizas y alimentándose de ellas y ardió entonces entre sus piernas en el momento que Levi Ackerman tomó sus caderas penetrándola con más fuerza y un chorro de semen salió de su cuerpo, bañando su interior.

Ninguno dejó de mirarse a los ojos.


	14. In a heartbeat

_In a Heartbeat_

El estruendo que los despertó fue impresionantemente cercano. Todo era caos.

Algo pareció activarse en Hanji, algo con lo que hacía años no tenía contacto. Algo que erizó el cabello en su nuca y la hizo temblar. Ése terror que disparaba su adrenalina y la hacía sonreír histéricamente.

_Titanes._

Levi ya estaba acomodándose el equipo de maniobras y Hanji escuchó con claridad la puerta de la entrada azotarse y luego los pasos calzados con botas de casco pesado y unos pasos más pequeños. Mikasa no tocó a la puerta, entró de inmediato alzando un equipo de maniobras y se lo dio a Hanji ante los ojos estupefactos de Matt y de Eren. Detrás de ellos estaba Annie Leonhardt, Bertholdt Fubar y Reiner Braun con expresión apremiante.

\- _Oe_, Mikasa – preguntó Levi ajustándose el cinturón - ¿Eres idiota? Hanji tiene años sin usar eso, irá conmigo.

Hanji lo observó con ansiedad.

\- ¿Y Matt? No, Levi, nadie podría protegerlo, usaré el equipo. Puedo hacerlo – y resueltamente tomó el equipo que Mikasa le tendía, mostrando aún una increíble habilidad para ponérselo con rapidez. Matt miraba a ambos con expresión intranquila y Hanji lo estrechó un momento replicando - ¿Sabes qué es esto? – y al momento en que el niño movió la cabeza afirmativamente, ella sonrió – Hoy vamos a volar – Todos reconocieron entonces la mueca delirante de la antigua Teniente Hanji Zoe. Levi no pudo sino admirar su temple.

Annie entonces se acercó a Levi:

\- Usen los caballos, nosotros acabaremos con esos titanes. Espero que no haya más o habrá que usar los antiguos poderes para atraerlos. Hanji sonrió y Eren le puso la mano en el brazo.

\- Mikasa y yo los cubriremos, usted lleve a Matt.

Comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada flanqueados por los dos cadetes más altos, aunque Hanji pensaba en ese momento que ya no debían ser cadetes, cuando una parte de la habitación del fondo, se resquebrajó como si fuese de galleta. _Los titanes querían devorarlos de nuevo._

Al entrar a la caballeriza, cada uno tomó un caballo. Hanji subió a Matt en el que consideró el caballo más manso; un purasangre de un tono tan rojizo como el de su cabello. Matt parecía emocionado y eso le dio ánimos. Acomodando el equipo a sus costados, sostuvo las riendas y pidió a Matt se quedase tan aferrado a éstas como pudiera. Levi los cubriría.

\- Hanji… - y la miró con gravedad – _No me esperes_. Si tengo que acabar con estas cosas asquerosas, me tomará tiempo – y le acarició la cabeza a Matt que lo miraba con curiosidad silenciosa – Tú y yo tenemos historias que contarnos, pequeño – y partió al galope frente a ellos.

Salieron a campo traviesa detrás de Levi a prudente distancia mientras los pasos de los titanes y los sonidos que emitían, envolvían todo el entorno. La mañana parecía extrañamente caótica, desafiante en todo sentido, abrumadora, demencial. Hanji comenzó a galopar y Matt veía alrededor con ansiedad.

El cabello de Hanji volaba al viento a través de su coleta mal hecha y sintiendo quemar el sol su rostro, sonrió. Galopaba libremente y nada podría dañarla ni a ella ni a su hijo otra vez. Por eso cuando apareció un titán de 15 metros frente a Levi, ni siquiera se inmutó ni detuvo el caballo. Levi entró a un espeso bosquecillo y Hanji espoleó al caballo.

\- Matt… ¡Escúchame! – gritaba para ser escuchada a través del viento – Eres un muy buen jinete pero vamos a tener que dejar ir a _Chocolate_. Los titanes no lo comerán si no vamos sobre él. Podrá escapar. Cuando cuente hasta tres y entremos hacia ese claro – y señaló una senda envuelta en árboles – tú y yo vamos a volar… Tenemos que ayudar a Levi a matar esos titanes. ¿Está bien?

\- Está bien, mamá – el tono de la voz de Matt fue tan resuelto que Hanji sólo enfocó los ojos en la rama más fuerte del árbol más grande. Unos treinta metros. Sostuvo a Matt y acomodándose una vez más el equipo, lanzó los cables usando suficiente gas. Matt lanzó un grito de gusto irreprimible y Hanji sólo exclamó su característico "¡Yahooooooooo!". Matt rió contagiado de la fresca y por años reprimida risa de su madre, que con sin igual maestría se elevó en el aire y alcanzó la rama a unos metros de ella, haciendo una pirueta con Matt entre emocionado y asustado viendo ir al caballo entre los arbustos mientras Hanji gritaba:

\- ¡Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – y luego lanzó un silbido mientras éste se elevaba en el aire esquivando al titán y rebanándole la nuca de un rápido e invisible movimiento. Hanji situó a Matt en la base de la rama y le habló seria.

\- Quédate aquí. Iré a ayudar.

\- Mamá ¿Tú sabes matar titanes? – Jamás le había visto matar ni a un bicho y generalmente los sacaba de casa con las manos para no asesinarlos.

\- Sí. Y soy buena en ello. Quédate aquí. Volveremos por ti. No te muevas de aquí ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, mamá – Los ojos del chico la miraron con curiosidad. Hanji nuevamente se lanzó entre los árboles. Entonces dos titanes más se acercaron a Levi, de 6 y 15 metros. Levi mataba más de dos juntos por lo común, pero estaba muy herido y Hanji sabía bien la catástrofe que podía significar eso.

No bien hubo volado, se lanzó contra el de quince metros al que alcanzó con las espadas cruzadas y rebanó de una sola vez en la nuca. Reía y lanzó un "¡Ahhh!" estremecido. Ésa era la Hanji que todos conocían y a la que todos temían. Sus ojos brillaban y mientras Levi acababa con el titán más pequeño con facilidad, ambos cayeron sobre ambos titanes. Hanji estaba bañada en sangre que quemaba su piel como ácido. Sabía que Levi la enviaría a bañarse por lo menos tres veces antes de acercarse, pero igual le daba. Se sentía por fin libre de la cárcel en la que llevaba presa tantos años, cárcel que Erwin Smith había erigido para ella.

Levi la miró emocionado, porque sentía que la había recuperado.

Pero el sentido sexto que Hanji había desarrollado para detectar presencia de titanes era incomparable y pensó que eran muy pocos juntos. Algo andaba _muy mal._

Justo donde el árbol en que Matt los miraba se alzaba, tres titanes de descomunales dimensiones, quizá más allá de los veinte metros, se acercaban con extraña lentitud. Levi y Hanji se alzaron ambos en los cables, colgándose de los árboles frente a los titanes para atraer su atención y distraerlos del niño que, aterrorizado pero fríamente, se incorporó frente a ellos, mirándolos como iguales.

En el momento en que Hanji se lanzó contra el que intentaba alcanzar con su increíblemente corto brazo a Matt, el segundo cayó y Levi mataba al tercero. Hanji hizo una maniobra asombrosamente rápida para su falta de práctica y cortó el brazo del primer titán alcanzando nuevamente la rama. ¡¿Cómo iba a proteger a Matt y a matar al titán al mismo tiempo?! Se alzó frente a él con toda la sangre fría de que fue capaz y vio aparecer entonces ante sus ojos al autor de la muerte del segundo titán, tumbado en los espesos arbustos.

Erwin Smith yacía ensangrentado sobre el cuerpo del titán y era Levi el que, cayendo sobre el cuerpo del tercero, se impulsó para asesinar al primer titán que difícilmente pudo regenerar sólo parte del brazo que Hanji le había cercenado.

Matt lloraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Su padre estaba muerto y se lo repetía a sí mismo, murmurando, como una frase que quisiera decir una y otra vez para convencerse de que Erwin Smith no existía más. Hanji lo cargó de inmediato y bajando con los cables del árbol, se acercó dejando al niño en el suelo y rápidamente comenzó a analizar el cuerpo de Erwin.

Por años habían dormido en la misma cama y aunque no le hacía feliz admitirlo, conocía el cuerpo del que había sido su esposo por casi ocho años y sabía dónde, cómo y qué hacer. Su respiración era gorgoteante, extraña, como si se hubiese reventado un pulmón y Hanji lo supo de inmediato por la forma en que se escuchaba su garganta y su pecho que seguramente estaba inundado por dentro de sangre. Levi la miraba atento, descrifrando si veía en ella algún signo de interés más allá del de la humanidad, pero no encontró nada de eso. Entonces, comenzó a llegar la tropa de que se hacía acompañar y de la que se había separado para matar al titán que amenaza con matar a _su _hijo y los caballos los rodearon, retirándolos para mover al maltrecho Capitán Smith. Una enfermera de cabellos de un tono zanahoria, con un precioso rostro redondo, ojos del azul límpido del cielo detrás de unas gafas quizá demasiado grandes y un cuerpo pequeño y bien formado se hizo espacio y abrió un negro maletín sacando unas tijeras quirúrgicas con las que rasgó la ropa de Smith a la altura del diafragma, sacó luego un bisturí y sin ningún tipo de anestesia hizo una incisión que hizo brotar un chorro de sangre que salpicó el blanco traje de la enfermera, la pijama blanca de Hanji y los zapatos de Matt que observaba todo con ojos muy abiertos, no asustado. Ahora parecía analítico, y a Levi le pareció que era la misma expresión de Hanji cuando en los tiempos de su ascenso y la entrega de su laboratorio, experimentaba y tomaba notas durante horas, concienzuda, concentrada. Sonrió y miró con desprecio a Erwin y como instintivamente, tomó la cabeza de Matt y lo atrajo a él, apegándolo a su cuerpo. El niño permitió la caricia, entendiendo también inconscientemente que Levi jamás lo abandonaría.

\- Soy Annika Breston, jefa de la unidad de primeros auxilios. Nos llevaremos ahora al Capitán a la base, ¿Alguien sabe cómo cayó? – preguntó la chica con gesto severo mirando a Hanji a través de las gafas, mas fue Levi quien respondió.

\- Cayó de espaldas. Todo el peso cayó sobre su torso y por la sangre que salió de su pecho, puedo asegurar que se ha reventado un pulmón. Mala suerte, no terminó muerto – comentó con sorna. Hanji sólo lo miró mientras a su vez, Levi miraba con desprecio a la bonita enfermera y ella lo veía a él como si lo odiase. Matt tomó la mano de Hanji.

\- Bien… - con seriedad la enfermera hizo un gesto a cuatro soldados que llegaron con una camilla improvisada con palos y una manta de lona para levantar a Smith con delicadeza y una vez lo hubieron depositado en ella, se fueron mientras los demás soldados les daban la espalda sobre los caballos.

Levi cargó a Matt y acarició la mejilla de Hanji que se había cortado con las ramas. Matt se abrazó al cuello del hombre, un poco más bajo que su madre, mientras Hanji limpiaba las espadas de su equipo como usualmente hacía. Parecía la misma chica increíble, como si hubiese rejuvenecido diez años. Matt la miraba admirado. ¡Ésa _chica_ era su mamá!

\- Vamos – dijo Levi – Aún no sabemos qué hacía Erwin aquí. Lo que odio aceptar es que ha salvado a Matt. No sé por qué mierda lo ha hecho – le murmuró a Hanji.

\- Creo que… - añadió con timidez – Erwin ama a Matt. A mí me odia, pero Matt es… - y lo miró atenta a la expresión en su rostro – alguien a quien Erwin sí ama. Creo que… Es absurdo pero pienso que es porque se parece a ti.

\- Más bien debe ser porque se parece a ti, _Cuatro Ojos._

Matt rió divertido. ¿"Cuatro Ojos"?

\- Cállate _Enano_, es mejor que busquemos a los demás. ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

\- Seguro nos llevaran a _La fortaleza de los titanes_.

\- ¿Qué?

\- A la casa de Historia Renz. Allí se reúnen todos los que pueden transformarse en titán, incluida Ymir.

\- ¿Ymir? ¿Qué no ésa chica había muerto?

\- Ya te contaré todo. Vamos, tenemos que hallarlos. Erwin no sé qué trama pero lo cierto es que venía por algo aquí.

\- Venía por Matt. Ojalá Mike estuviera aquí.

Al nombre de Mike, Matt la miró palidecer un momento y notó el silencio pesado de Levi.

\- ¿_Papá?_

\- ¿Si? – respondió Levi naturalmente.

\- ¿Mike era novio de mamá?

Ambos soltaron a reír mientras caminaban sobre la hierba del campo. A lo lejos dos caballos negros y cabezas rubias les anunciaron que Annie y Reiner iban por ellos.

* * *

Cuando Erwin abrió los ojos, buscó a Hanji, desonrientado. Estaba solo en la habitación.

Miró el techo unos momentos y la puerta se abrió. La jefa de enfermeras daba el rondín de la tarde.

\- ¿Se siente mejor, Capitán? – su voz era impresionantemente modulada e imponente al mismo tiempo y Erwin se admiró de la presencia de la pequeña mujer de intensos ojos azules.

\- Errrr… Sí… ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En la base – Y al contacto de la mano fresca de la muchacha, a Erwin le estremeció un escalofrío – Aún tiene fiebre, Capitán, habrá que darle otra ducha con hielo. Llamaré a alguno de sus… - y pensó de pronto – No, están ya en otro distrito… - pensativa sonrió – Tendré que ayudarle, espero no le moleste.

Se levantó y al incorporarse, un mareo lo hizo sentarse pesadamente.

\- ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

\- ¿Su esposa? Capitán, usted venía solo.

\- La mujer castaña en el bosque es mi esposa.

\- Pues se ha quedado con el Capitán Ackerman.

Se acostó nuevamente y la mujer le tendió un vaso de agua que bebió de un trago.

\- Necesito un juez. Consígalo – dijo, resuelto.

\- ¿Capitán?

\- Quiero solicitar los derechos de custodia de… un niño.

La mujer lo miró, intrigada y él sonrió afable. Detrás de esa odiosa y confiada mueca, se escondía siempre la sonrisa de un demonio


	15. Tomorrow Never Knows

Alas de Libertad

Capítulo 15: Tomorrow Never Knows

Levi, Matt y Hanji, escoltados por Annie y Reiner, llegaron a la Casa Imperial, donde actualmente Historia Reiss residía dando alojo a todos los humanos que podían transformarse en titán, y donde vivía con Ymir, hecho que no dejó de sorprender a Hanji cuando lo supo.

Todos la recibieron amablemente mientras ella, recelosa pero dominada por su curiosidad, los examinaba con discreción uno a uno. Eran titanes, todos sus procesos biológicos escapaban a su imaginación y como buena científica que fue, jamás perdería su curiosidad nata. Sus ojos bailaban mientras su vista paseaba entre el cuerpo de Reiner, excesivamente formado, tan formado que parecía de roca, adecuado para ser quien se transformaba en el titán colosal y el cuerpo de Annie, atlético, espigado, con el cabello rubio brillante y limpio, los ojos azules inquisitivos y sus movimientos calculados, aún siendo los movimientos simples de cualquier ser humano.

Todos charlaban allí como una familia y Hanji de pronto parecía azorada, pues incluso Matt parecía tener un lugar allí. Ella era la única que simplemente no se sentía encajar. Aún Levi tenía contacto con todos y parecía que todos lo admiraban y respetaban como antaño lo hicieran cuando eran aún unos reclutas de quince años.

\- _Comandante Zoe_ – Y Armin Arlert se adelantó, solícito hacia Hanji que lo miró impresionada positivamente . El jovencito aterrado y pequeño de asustados ojos azules, era ahora un adulto que le quitaba a una la respiración. Alto, atlético y de largo cabello rubio atado a la espalda- _¡Me alegro tanto de que no haya muerto!_ – y la abrazó sinceramente, recordándole a Hanji que sin importar cómo luciera, Armin la había apreciado y respetado siempre y siempre sería un muchacho dulce e inteligente. Le devolvió el abrazo mientras Matt los contemplaba a todos con sus acerados ojos llenos de interés y Mikasa andaba de aquí allá como una abeja obrera transportando diversas bandejas con comida de las que convidaba a Matt sonriéndole. Historia, la mismísima reina, no estaba ataviada como conviene a una reina, sino que, andaba por el salón con toda tranquilidad mientras Ymir la perseguía así se moviera un milímetro y convivía con todos como cualquier otra persona. Pensándolo seriamente, no era buena idea que Matt y ella estuvieran allí. ¿No era Erwin parte de la nueva Guardia Real? Fue entonces que Levi por fin después de acercarse a Eren e intercambiar algunas palabras con Mikasa y Annie, se sentó junto a ella.

\- La Reina desea intercambiar algunas palabras contigo. Y al parecer son importantes, porque me hizo traerte un mensaje. Quiere verte en su estudio _Cuatro Ojos_ y me pregunto para qué aunque me puedo imaginar. Ya me dirás si me equivoqué, ahora ve – y le acarició el cabello – yo me quedaré con Matt.

Hanji se levantó y entonces Historia se separó de todos y únicamente Ymir la acompañó al estudio.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Hanji que se puso en guardia. Pensó en sí podría defenderse peleando a puño limpio. Apretó los puños y sonrió. Agradeció las quemaduras en las palmas, que le habían desensibilizado gran parte de las manos.

Ymir se adelantó a ellas y abrió la puerta frente al corredor por el que caminaban. Hanji se impresionó del lujo y ostentación de la sala pero no dijo nada y caminó directamente a una silla. Frente a ella, Historia se sentó e Ymir la imitó situándose a su lado.

\- Comandante, primero que nada, me alegro de que aún continúe con vida.

\- No fue fácil, como imagino ya te debe haber dicho el Capitán Ackerman.

\- Me ha dicho todo y puede contar con que será protegida por mi guardia de ser necesario. No hay tampoco porqué aclarar nada sobre el Comandante Smith, pues después de determinar con mi consejo los cargos por los que será acusado, tenga por seguro que no tendrá que preocuparse de él. Ymir ya me había confirmado que no era de fiar.

\- Pero ¿Y mi hijo?

\- Me encargaré de que todo lo concerniente a su custodia le sea otorgado a usted y… - Historia sonrió enigmática – al Capitán Ackerman si está de acuerdo. Y en cuanto a su nombre, usted es libre de elegir que se quede como está o… Que su hijo sea reconocido como hijo del Capitán Ackerman y sobrino de Mikasa también.

\- Erwin no se está esperando esto – Analizó por fin haciendo uso de su bien entrenada mente a pesar de los años. ¿Quién planeó todo esto? – y dijo esto último muy desconfiada.

\- Sólo una persona podía haberlo hecho y usted lo sabe.

\- ¿_Armin_? – Miró a ambas mujeres desconcertadas.

\- Sí, comandante. Armin estaba totalmente seguro de que usted estaba viva y todo este tiempo estuvo moviendo los hilos necesarios para buscarla. Según la información existente, él sabía sobre esto y sobre la repentina aparición de los titanes que atacaron la casa de Annie en Stohess. Y bueno… _Levi_ también se daba la misma idea de que Smith en realidad la tenía más cerca de lo que él creía.

\- Comprendo. Pero ahora… ¿Qué? – Hanji no era tonta y se había dado cuenta que no cualquiera tutearía a Levi con tanta familiaridad.

\- Ahora, puede relajarse y permanecer tranquila mientras entrenan aquí mismo. Nadie los molestará. Dispuse toda una ala de este sitio para que usted, el capitán Ackerman y el pequeño. Parece que Mikasa se ha encariñado demasiado con él y… - Escucharon alboroto afuera y casi por inercia, Hanji se levantó dejando a las dos mujeres detrás de ella. Al abrir la puerta y salir al corredor, presenciaron cómo el cuerpo de Mikasa Ackerman humeaba febrilmente y convulsionaba. Eren le sostenía la cabeza y Armin la examinaba mientras Annie volvía con un vaso de agua y Levi le tomaba el pulso acelerado.

\- - Así la encontré el día que fue a Shiganshina y se inyectó…

\- ¡¿Qué Mikasa hizo qué cosa?! – Hanji gritó y se acercó a un lado del cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Mikasa balbucía cosas ininteligibles y los párpados se cerraban con fuerza en torno a sus globos oculares como si hubiera cosas en su cabeza que no deseara ver. Matt presenciaba todo aterrado y Levi se alejó un momento para acercarse a él e infundirle ánimo. Armin y Hanji intercambiaron una mirada y Hanji comenzó a ordenar como antaño lo hiciera en su laboratorio y en su tropa.

\- Armin, hazme un favor y busca a Moblit donde sea que esté, necesito a ése hombre si es que aún vive. Eren, lleva a Mikasa a la cama, aflójale toda la ropa y métela a la tina con agua tibia, recuérdalo. Annie, ¿Quieres hacerme favor de traerme toallas? Levi, quédate con Matt. Eren cargó en brazos a Mikasa y Hanji se fue directo a la habitación con ellos hablando con rapidez.

\- ¿Le había pasado esto antes a Mikasa?

\- No, no en mi presencia. El capitán solo la vio así aquella vez.

\- Comprendo… Eren ¿Es posible que tu padre _pudiese_ haber desarrollado alguna especie de fórmula con _la coordenada para controlar las acciones de los titanes completos_? Creo que Mikasa está controlando a algunos e intenta ahuyentarlos. Le escuché decir "Irse" hace un momento.

Eren palideció. Era un mal momento pero no flaquearía.

\- Gracias por decírmelo, comandante.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Mikasa debería mejorar en un rato.

Levi entró. Había dejado a Matt con Historia que le mostraba su biblioteca.

\- Oe, Hanji… ¿Qué hablas con Eren?

\- Sólo las posibilidades y probabilidades. Creo que Mikasa controla titanes sin ser uno. Gracias a mis notas.

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo por ella?

\- Sí, despertarla y que me cuente. Necesitamos lo que sabe.

Hanji comenzó a prepararse para el diagnóstico/comprobación de su teoría. Si era sí, había esperanzas. Si era un no… Nadie lo sabía.

El mañana les tenía preparada una sorpresa que quizá no era la mejor.

Pero habría que enfrentar de todos modos.


End file.
